Bloody Roses
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Seluruh penduduk desa menghindari sebuah kastil tua tak terawat dengan taman yang dipenuhi mawar merah. Ino mengunjungi kastil itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di kastil itu. Disclaimer : I don't own any characters ini this fanfiction. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Warning : OOC, Typo
1. Chapter 1

**Tahun 1760, Britania Raya**

Sebuah kastil tua terlantar berdiri di tengah pemukiman penduduk di sebuah desa yang berada cukup jauh dari ibu kota kerajaan. Konon, kastil tua tersebut berhantu. Namun, taman kastil tersebut sangat luas dan dipenuhi banyak mawar merah yang tumbuh subur dan sangat indah.

Rumor mengenai kastil berhantu itu diceritakan turun temurun oleh para tetua desa. Seluruh penduduk desa menghindari kastil tua tersebut.

Meskipun demikian, masih ada beberapa orang yang nekat mencoba memasuki kastil tersebut. Ino Yamanaka adalah salah satu nya, gadis cantik berambut pirang ini sangat antusias mengenai kastil tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut sedikitpun dengan rumor itu.

"Lady, apakah anda yakin akan memasuki kastil tersebut ?" , Temari, salah satu pelayan setia Ino berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget ketika Ino mengatakan akan pergi ke kastil itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa rumor mengenai kastil berhantu itu hanya karangan para tetua desa."

"Tetapi, kudengar dari tetua desa, setiap orang yang pergi ke kastil itu tidak akan pernah kembali dengan selamat" , Temari menyisir rambut Ino dan memakaikan sebuah sirkam emas.

"Itu kan hanya ucapan para tetua desa. Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum aku melihat nya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri" , Ino bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar nya.

..…*…..

Malam terasa lebih dingin dari biasa nya. Angin malam terasa begitu menusuk kulit. Ino berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa meninggalkan kastil yang merupakan tempat tinggal nya sambil mengangkat ujung gaun nya.

Pada siang hari, kastil itu sudah terlihat menyeramkan. Di malam hari, kastil itu terlihat semakin menakutkan tanpa ada nya penerangan.

Dari luar, kastil itu terlihat tidak terawat. Cat yang menghias kastil sudah pudar Meskipun demikian, bangunan kastil itu masih tampak kokoh.

Beberapa teman Ino sudah menunggu di depan gerbang kastil ketika Ino sampai di depan kastil itu. Mereka semua, termasuk Ino membawa sebuah lampu minyak yang akan dipakai sebagai penerangan di dalam kastil.

"Pig, kau kemana saja ? Kami sudah lama sekali menunggu mu" , keluh seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura dengan tudung kepala berwarna hitam dan gaun sederhana berwarna putih dengan sedikit sulaman di bagian ujung nya.

"Yah, aku agak kesulitan Aku harus menyelinap dari rumah ku tanpa ketahuan para pelayan ku." , jawab Ino sambil menepuk – nepuk ujung rok nya yang sedikit kotor.

"Hah.. sebagai putri seorang viscount memang wajar mendapatkan penjagaan ketat seperti itu" ,timpal seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru dengan topi kain berwarna coklat.

Ino mendengus pelan dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Ino tidak terlalu suka dengan posisi nya sebagai putri dari seorang viscount yang membuatnya terikat dengan penjagaan dan peraturan yang jauh lebih ketat dari gadis – gadis seusianya yang bukan merupakan bangsawan.

"Ck.. sudahlah, ayo masuk. Aku penasaran dengan kastil ini" , ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat mirip dengan Sakura dan mengenakan celana dari kain berwarna hitam dan pakaian berwarna hitam.

"Sakura, kau mengajak kakak mu juga ?" , Naruto menatap pria berambut merah yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Iya. Kak Sasori juga penasaran dengan kastil ini. "

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kastil ini lebih dekat" , ucap Ino sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang kastil tua itu menuju taman.

Ino berjalan mendekati taman yang dipenuhi bunga mawar itu. Senyum ya merekah melihat mawar merah yang sangat indah itu. Di bawah sinar bulan, taman yang dipenuhi mawar merah itu terlihat menawan.

"Hey semua nya ! Ayo kesini, mawar nya indah sekali !" , Ino berteriak memanggil Naruto, Sakura dan Sasori.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasori mendekati Ino. Sakura langsung tersenyum melihat mawar yang memenuhi hampir seluruh taman itu.

"Wow" , gadis berambut merah muda itu berdecak kagum. "Aku tidak menyangka taman ini benar – benar indah."

"Aku jadi ingin memetik sekuntum mawar disini" , gumam Ino.

Seketika, Ino merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit bertiup di dekat nya. Ino merasakan bulu kuduk nya merinding.

Ino merasakan seolah seseorang berbicara kepada nya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memetik mawar itu.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk berjalan – jalan di taman yang dipenuhi bunga mawar itu, sementara Sasori dan Naruto duduk diatas bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan mawar itu.

Dari jarak sejauh itu, tidak mungkin Naruto dan Sasori berbicara pada nya. Lagipula, posisi bangku taman itu membelakangi Ino. Sementara itu, tidak mungkin bila Sakura yang berbicara padanya. Ino sangat yakin bila suara yang didengar nya tadi itu merupakan suara seorang pria muda.

Ino hampir menjerit, namun ia berusaha menahan nya. Ino mencoba berpikir logis dengan menganggap bahwa suara yang tadi di dengar nya merupakan halusinasi nya.

Sakura menghampiri Ino dan menepuk pundak nya sambil berkata, "Memang benar, taman ini sangat indah. Andai saja rumah ku memiliki taman dengan mawar indah seperti ini."

Ino tersenyum pada Sakura, "Iya, aku juga ingin sekali dilamar di tempat seindah ini oleh calon suami ku suatu saat nanti".

..…*…..

Di suatu malam, di bawah bulan purnama, seorang pria berambut hitam yang terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan sedang berlutut dengan 1 kaki sambil memegang sebuah buket mawar merah di hadapan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Pria itu mengenakan sepatu boots yang terbuat dari kulit dengan kualitas terbaik, doublet burgundy dengan lengan mengembang dan kerah yang menutupi leher jenjang nya dan celana panjang kain berwarna sama.

Gadis di hadapan nya memakai gaun panjang berenda dengan bordiran yang terbuat dari benang emas. Gadis itu memiliki rambut blonde yang terlihat sangat lembut dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Gadis itu terlihat berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.

Di bawah sinar bulan, pria berambut hitam itu terlihat semakin tampan. Kulit nya terlihat putih dan bersinar, dengan wajah yang sangat lembut dan menawan. Pria dan wanita itu bagaikan pangeran dan putri yang sering digambarkan di dongeng – dongeng.

Namun tiba – tiba, sebuah pedang panjang yang sangat tajam menembus tepat di jantung pria itu. Darah merah yang segar terciprat ke buket mawar merah yang dipegang pemuda itu. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur tepat di hadapan gadis itu dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Darah mengalir deras diatas permukaan tanah yang penuh ditumbuhi mawar merah.

Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat kesakitan, sementara ekspresi gadis itu sangat terkejut. Gadis itu membelalakan mata nya dan membuka lebar – lebar mulut nya melihat pemandangan horror yang berada tepat di hadapan nya. Bau amis darah yang menjijikan memenuhi udara malam itu.

...*...

Ino membelalakan mata nya. Ia merasa sangat ngeri, pemandangan yang terlintas di benak nya terasa begitu nyata, bagaikan ia benar – benar berada di tempat itu dan menyaksikan nya dengan mata kepala nya sendiri.

Sakura binggung melihat ekspresi Ino yang tiba – tiba terbelalak dengan wajah yang pucat. Dengan khawatir, Sakura mendekati Ino.

"Pig, kau kenapa ? Wajah mu pucat sekali"

Ino masih tetap tak bergeming, Sakura menepuk pundak Ino dengan keras. Ino tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Fo – forehead" , Ino tergagap. Wajah nya masih pucat, kini bahkan tubuh nya mulai gemetar.

"Kau kenapa sih ? Ekspresi mu itu seperti baru saja melihat hantu"

Ino berusaha mengenyahkan rasa takut akibat khayalan aneh yang tiba – tiba saja muncul di otak nya.

Ino menarik nafas panjang –hal yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan diri- ketika ia mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Tidak, mungkin aku terlalu banyak berkhayal. Sudahlah, lupakan saja" , Ino menggelengkan kepala nya perlahan, lebih seperti berbicara kepada diri nya sendiri.

"Ekspresi mu barusan membuatku takut. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam" , Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan berjalan ke arah bangku taman dimana Naruto dan Sasori berada.

Sasori dan Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dari bangku ketika Sakura dan Ino menghampiri nya. Sasori dan Naruto langsung berjalan di samping Sakura dan Ino menuju ke arah pintu masuk kastil tersebut.

Pintu kastil tersebut terbuat dari perak dengan ukiran – ukiran rumit yang indah. Pintu kastil itu masih terlihat sangat indah, walaupun bangunan luar kastil tersebut sudah mulai hancur termakan usia.

Perlahan, Sasori membuka pintu masuk kastil itu dan menimbulkan sedikit suara. Sasori terkesima sambil memegang lampu minyak yang dibawa nya.

Suasana di dalam kastil tampak sangat berbeda dengan bagian luar nya yang terlihat menyeramkan. Bagian dalam kastil masih sangat bagus dan terawat, Batu marmer yang terdapat di dinding masih sangat bagus, tidak ada retakan sedikitpun. Seluruh lantai kastil tersebut terbuat dari batu marmer.

Di dekat pintu masuk, terdapat tangga yang terbuat dari kayu pohon oak dengan karpet yang menghiasi nya. Tangga tersebut terlihat masih cukup kokoh untuk dipakai. Terdapat beberapa tempat untuk menaruh lilin yang terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran yang membuat tempat lilin itu terlihat mewah.

Di bagian dinding terdapat lukisan seorang wanita cantik yang memakai gaun mewah dan perhiasan.

"Kastil ini indah sekali" , ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bagian dalam kastil ini sangat indah." , Sasori menatap sekeliling kastil.

"Kastil seram apa nya ? Ternyata tetua desa hanya mengelabui kita saja." , Naruto berdecih dan sedikit menghentakkan kaki nya ke lantai.

"Kurasa tetua desa mengatakan seperti itu agar bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dari kastil ini." , timpal Ino.

'Kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kastil ini.'

Suara yang sama dengan yang didengar Ino saat berada di taman bunga kembali terdengar. Ino menoleh ke sekeliling nya untuk memeriksa asal suara.

"Apa kalian mendengar suara ?"

"Suara apa ? Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa – apa" , jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Aku juga tidak mendengar apa – apa. Kurasa kau kembali berhalusinasi, pig"

"Mungkin kau benar, forehead."

Naruto seakan mendapat ide, tiba – tiba ia menjentikkan jari dan tersenyum, "Bagaimana bila kita uji nyali disini ?"

Emosi Sakura langsung meledak, Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan langsung memukul kepala nya.

"Bodoh, kita kesini untuk melihat isi kastil. Bukan uji nyali"

Naruto berdecak kesal dan mendongakkan wajah sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Bilang saja kau takut, Sakura"

"Aku tidak takut. Kalau begitu, ayo kita semua jelajahi bagian kastil ini sendirian."

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab dengan antusias, "Kenapa tidak ? Aku sih memilih ruang dapur. Siapa tahu ada makanan di dalam sana, "

Sakura berdecih pelan dan melihat sekeliling kastil dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku memilih ruang keluarga"

Ino memperhatikan tangga kayu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tangga menuju bagian atas kastil membuatnya tetarik.

"Aku memilih bagian atas kastil saja."

"Baiklah, kalau kak Sasori bagaimana ?"

"Hm, aku pilih perpustakaan saja"

…..*…..

Ino berpencar dari teman – teman nya. Ino berjalan menaiki tangga kayu dengan perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Ino sampai di puncak tangga, kastil bagian atas terlihat sedikit lebih mencekam dibandingkan kastil bagian bawah. Ino semakin merinding, ia menyesal memilih untuk menuju kastil bagian atas.

Bagian atas kastil tidak terlalu terawat bila dibandingkan bagian bawah. Di beberapa jendela tidak terdapat kaca yang seharusnya terpasang.

Mata Ino terpaku pada sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding lorong di dekat sebuah pintu. Terdapat lukisan seorang pria yang terlihat muda dan sangat gagah.

Ino memperhatikan lukisan itu lebih lama, mata nya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat wajah pria di lukisan itu.

'Itu.. lukisan pria yang kulihat di bayangan yang kuanggap sebagai halusinasi itu. Ini semua bukan halusinasi !' , batin Ino. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipis nya.

Ino tidak mampu bergerak, seluruh tubuh nya, bahkan tangan nya yang memegang lampu minya bergetar. Ino berusaha mengontrol diri nya dengan menarik nafas panjang.

'Aku tidak boleh takut. Ini semua hanya kebetulan.' , Ino terus menerus mengulang kalimat tersebut dalam hati untuk menguatkan diri.

Ino berjalan mendekati pintu yang berada di samping lukisan itu. Perlahan, Ino membuka pintu tersebut dan menimbulkan suara deritan.

Ruangan yang Ino masuki adalah sebuah kamar yang luas dan mewah walaupun kuno. Kamar ini terlihat masih sangat terawat, Terdapat sebuah meja kayu oak dengan sedikit ukiran. Model meja tersebut kira – kira berasal dari seratus atau dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Di dekat meja itu, terdapat beberapa rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu dan dipenuhi buku.

Di tengah ruangan, terdapat ranjang mewah yang terbuat dari perak dengan dua tiang dan panel ukiran bergambar bunga. Di atas ranjang, terdapat kasur dan bantal dari bulu angsa yang dilapisi sutra.

Ino ingin mengintip buku yang terdapat di rak buku, namun ia merasa bahwa itu hal yang tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menghormati siapapun yang memiliki kastil itu. Saat inipun, ia sudah cukup lancang dengan memasuki kastil ini tanpa ijin.

Ino melihat ke arah jendela yang berada di kamar itu, kaca masih terpasang di jendela itu. Ino tidak berniat mendekati jendela itu, ia merasa seperti diawasi seseorang di ruangan itu.

Setelah puas melihat kamar itu, Ino membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa disadari Ino, sesosok pria dengan kulit putih pucat dengan pakaian berlumuran darah berdiri di dekat jendela dan memandang Ino dengan mata hitam kelam bagaikan langit malam tanpa bintang.

…*…

Ino menuruni tangga dan kembali ke bagian bawah kastil tempat ia berpencar dengan teman – teman nya. Ino merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti nya sejak keluar dari kamar itu, namun ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang.

Ino bersandar di tembok sambil menunggu teman – teman nya. Angin dingin terasa berhembus di samping nya, ia merasa seseorang menyentuh pundak nya. Ino memberanikan diri menoleh ke samping, namun tak ada seorangpun di samping nya.

Wajah Ino mulai memucat. Ino ingin berlari meninggalkan kastil itu. Tubuh nya tak dapat bergerak sesuai keinginan nya.

'Jangan takut' , terdengar suara baritone seorang pria. Dari suaranya, usia pria itu mungkin tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima. Suara itu bagaikan berbisik di telinga Ino.

Seluruh tubuh Ino bergetar hebat. Kaki Ino terasa terlalu berat untuk digerakkan, ia hanya berdiri mematung dan menundukkan kepala.

'Aku tak akan melukai mu' , bisik suara itu lagi. Ino dapat merasakan hembusan angin dingin di dekat telinga nya.

Suara itu terdengar menenangkan bagi Ino, walaupun terkesan datar, namun tidak terasa menakutkan. Ino tidak lagi merasa takut.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati Ino. Ino mengangkat kepala nya, terlihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Ino, ka-" , wajah Naruto langsung memucat seketika. Ia menunjuk ke udara kosong dengan panik. "I – itu… berlumuran darah"

Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tidak ada apapun disana, hanya ada tembok kosong.

"Apanya yang berlumuran darah sih ? Itu hanya tembok" , Ino mendengus keras mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sangat aneh.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto bergetar, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Naruto. Ekspresi wajah Naruto terlihat sangat serius.

Ino berjalan mendekati Naruto dan meletakkan tangan di pundak nya. Naruto masih tetap bergetar, kini ia bahkan memejamkan mata nya.

"Naruto, ada apa sih ? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Itu.. aku melihat ada pria dengan pakaian berlumuran darah berdiri sambil menepuk pundak mu"

"Berlumuran darah ? Aku tidak melihat apapun."

"Ternyata, tetua desa itu benar. Kastil ini berhantu, aku tidak seharusnya kesini." , ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Ketakutan yang luar biasa terdengar dari intonasi suara Naruto.

'Aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh di kastil ini.' , batin Ino sambil menatap ke arah bagian dalam kastil.

Sasori dan Sakura masih belum terlihat. Naruto tiba – tiba saja menggandeng tangan Ino. Ino ingin menepis, namun melihat ia merasa iba melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto.

"Apa kau melihat Sakura dan Sasori ?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita cari mereka. Ayo ikut aku." , ujar Ino sambil menggandeng Naruto. Dengan ragu – ragu, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Ino.

Ino dan Naruto berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang berada di dekat perpustakaan.

Ruang keluarga itu sangat mewah, lantai nya dilapisi dengan karpet yang indah. Terdapat tungku perapian yang tidak terpakai dan lukisan – lukisan menghiasi dinding. Bahkan seluruh dinding juga dihiasi dengan karpet yang terlihat mahal.

Namun, baik Sakura maupun Sasori tidak terlihat di ruang keluarga. Ino dan Naruto berjalan mengelilingi ruang keluarga. Naruto benar – benar takut dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ino.

"Dimana Sasori dan Sakura ?" , gumam Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, bukankah kau yang bersama Sakura tadi ?"

"Memang, tapi aku pergi ke dapur tadi." , jawab Naruto.

'Teman mu ada di ruang perpustakaan.' , bisik suara itu lagi pada Ino.

"Uwaaahh !" , Naruto menjerit dan langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Ino.

"Tunggu Naruto !" , Ino berteriak memanggil Naruto, namun Naruto berlari kencang ke arah pintu keluar kastil.

'Sudahlah, aku mencari Sasori dan Sakura saja' , batin Ino dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu yang berada di dekat ruang keluarga.

Ino membuka pintu kayu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pintu itu masih terlihat kokoh walaupun terlihat sudah cukup tua.

Ruang perpustakaan tersebut sangat luas. Seluruh dinding tertutup dengan rak – rak yang penuh berisi buku. Ino melihat Sakura dan Sasori yang sedang berdiri di depan salah satu rak buku.

Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura dan langsung menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Forehead" , Ino menyapa Sakura.

"Uwaah !" , Sakura menjerit keras. Sasori dan Ino langsung menutup telinga nya.

Sakura menepuk – nepuk dada dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Fiuh ~ Kau membuatku kaget saja, pig"

"Ternyata kau disini ? Aku sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi di tempat kita berpencar. "

Sakura dan Sasori menatap Ino dengan heran. Ino mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu sih ?" , ucap Ino.

Sasori mewakili Sakura dan berkata, "Dimana Naruto ?"

"Tidak tahu. Tadi aku bertemu dengan nya, tiba – tiba saja dia jadi aneh."

"Apa maksudmu, pig ?"

"Tiba – tiba dia menunjuk tembok dan berkata 'darah'. Lalu, tadi dia menjerit dan langsung berlari keluar" , Ino menjelaskan dengan ekspresi wajah binggung.

"Hm.. aneh sekali." , gumam Sasori.

"Oh ya, aku mencari kalian. Kenapa kalian berdua bisa berada disini ?"

"Tadi aku bosan melihat – lihat ruang keluarga. Lalu aku melihat sebuah pintu yang berada di dekat ruang keluarga. Ternyata itu ruang perpustakaan" , Sakura menjelaskan dengan rinci kepada Ino.

"Lihat, ini edisi original dari The Mirror of Magistrates. Ini buku berisi puisi dari dinasti Tudor" , Sasori menunjukkan sebuah buku yang sudah lapuk dan menguning.

"The Mirror of Magistrates ? Ini buku puisi yang ada di perpustakaan rumah ku" , jawab Ino sambil menyentuh buku yang dipegang Sasori dengan ragu.

"Memang, buku ini sudah sangat langka. Saat ini sudah hampir tidak ada orang yang mengetahui buku ini. Yang ada di rumah mu bukan edisi original. Itu merupakan edisi tahun 1610" , Sasori menjelaskan kepada Ino. Ino mendengarkan penjelasan Sasori dengan antusias, sementara Sakura memutar mata nya dengan bosan.

"Berarti, buku ini berasal dari tahun 1559 ?" , jawab Ino sambil memandang buku itu dengan takjub.

Sasori mengangguk dan memperhatikan sekeliling rumah itu.

"Aku rasa,bila dilihat dari arsitektur nya, rumah ini juga dibangun sekitar dua ratus tahun yang lalu." , Sasori melanjutkan ucapan nya.

Ino semakin kagum dengan kastil ini. Ino tertarik dengan sejarah, baginya sejarah memiliki suatu daya tarik tersendiri. Sejarah bagi Ino adalah suatu karya seni yang berasal dari kebudayaan manusia selama berabad – abad yang menggagumkan, dan darah pecinta seni mengalir di tubuh Ino.

Sakura menguap dan menatap sekeliling nya dengan tatapan bosan. Sakura bukanlah pecinta sejarah, bagi nya sejarah adalah sesuatu yang kuno dan membosankan.

"Aku sudah bosan disini, ayo kita pulang." , ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasori.

Sasori mengembalikan buku yang dipegang nya ke dalam rak buku itu dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Ino berjalan di samping Sakura dan Sasori menuju gerbang kastil. Ino sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto di dalam kastil.

...*...

Sesampai nya di gerbang kastil, Ino berpisah dengan Sakura dan Sasori. Rumah mereka berlawanan arah.

"Pig, besok kita bertemu di taman ya" , ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ok. Good night,forehead"

"Good night, pig"

Ino berlari sambil mengangkat gaun nya menuju rumah nya -atau lebih tepatnya disebut kastil. Keluarga Ino adalah bangsawan,, sehingga tidak aneh bila rumah nya sangat megah bila dibandingkan dengan rumah teman – teman nya di desa yang bukan keluarga bangsawan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ino mengendap – endap menuju jendela kamar nya yang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka. Namun, jendela itu tertutup dari dalam. Ino berusaha mencari benda disekitar nya untuk membuka paksa jendela itu.

"Ino !" , sebuah suara baritone memanggil Ino dan menepuk bahu nya.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfict ini. Author mengharapkan review, saran & kritik**

**Mengenai karpet yang menghiasi dinding, mungkin terkesan aneh. Sebenarnya pada tahun 1500 an, wallpaper udah ada di inggris. Cuma di masa itu, wallpaper dipakai untuk rumah keluarga kelas pekerja. Sementara di rumah bangsawan, dinding dihias dgn karpet karena harga nya mahal.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ino menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria dengan wajah yang mirip dengan nya dan rambut pirang panjang yang terikat berdiri di hadapan nya mengenakan gaun malam berwarna hitam.

"Kak Deidara ?" , Ino terbelalak melihat kakak nya yang kini berdiri di belakang nya.

"Kau pergi kemana di waktu malam seperti ini ?" , ucap Deidara dengan tegas.

"Uji nyali ke kastil berhantu itu. Aku ingin membuktikan ucapan tetua desa"

Deidara menatap Ino dengan penuh kemarahan. Ia terlihat berusaha menahan emosi nya dan memaksakan ekspresi wajah nya tetap datar.

"Kenapa ? Kau yang mengunci jendela nya ya ?" , ucap Ino tanpa memperdulikan Deidara yang sudah terlihat ingin marah.

"Kau ini bodoh !" , bentak Deidara. "Kau tahu, keluar di malam hari tanpa izin seperti itu melanggar peraturan keluarga kita."

"Kalaupun aku meminta izin, aku juga pasti tidak diizinkan." , jawab Ino sambil menatap Deidara.

Deidara mengangkat tangan nya di udara dan berniat menampar wajah Ino, namun Ino sigap mencengkram pergelangan tangan Deidara dengan keras.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bila aku meninggalkan rumah ? Kau pasti mengadu pada ayah kan ?" , Ino menatap Deidara dengan tajam.

"Aku ke kamar mu dan menemukan jendela kamar mu terbuka. Aku tidak mengadu pada ayah, tetapi aku pasti akan mengadu bila kau melakukan nya lagi. Aku memaafkan mu kali ini"

Ino melepaskan tangan Deidara yang dicengkram nya, Deidara menurunkan tangan nya.

"Cepat ganti gaun mu dengan gaun malam ini dan ikut aku masuk ke dalam rumah" , Deidara melemparkan sebuah gaun malam berwarna putih byang terbuat dari linen dan berhiaskan renda yang diambil nya dari lemari Ino.

Ino memandang sekeliling nya dengan ragu. Saat ini ia berada di taman, cahaya bulan sangat terang. Ino merasa sangat malu bila harus telanjang dihadapan kakak nya.

Menyadari hal itu, Deidara langsung menarik nya ke tembok dan menutup mata nya sambil memunggungi Ino dan menutupi tubuh Ino.

"Katakan padaku bila kau sudah selesai mengganti pakaianmu"

Ino melepaskan seluruh pakaian nya dan mengganti nya dengan gaun malam yang diberikan Deidara.

"Aku sudah selesai" , ucap Ino.

Deidara membalikkan tubuh nya dan menggandeng Ino masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu utama. Orang tua Ino sama sekali tidak tahu bila Ino sempat pergi keluar, ayah Ino sedang dalam perjalanan menuju London sementara ibu nya sudah berada di kamar nya.

Deidara mengantarkan Ino sampai di depan kamar nya dan memeluk Ino, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan nya sejak kecil. Ino membalas pelukan Deidara.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja di kastil itu ?" , Deidara berbisik dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Kastil itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, bagian dalam kastil itu cukup mewah dan terawat. "

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja. Ucapan tetua desa mengenai semua orang yang tak akan kembali setelah berkunjung ke kastil itu bohong. Lihatlah, aku masih berada disini setelah mengunjungi kastil itu".

Ino melepaskan pelukan nya, begitupun dengan Deidara.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan kastil itu. Mungkin besok malam aku akan mengunjungi nya bersama teman – temanku." , Deidara terlihat sangat antusias dengan kastil itu. "Jaga rahasia ku, ya. Jangan katakan pada ibu."

"Baiklah. Kau juga harus menjaga rahasia ku"

"Tidak usah khawatir" , jawab Deidara sambil mengacak rambut Ino dan berjalan menuju ke arah kamar nya.

Ino membuka pintu kamar nya dan menghempaskan tubuh nya ke atas tempat tidur dengan kanopi yang terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh dan menutup tirai nya. Ino langsung memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.…*….

Pagi nya, Ino terbangun dan membersihkan diri nya. Kemudian, ia mengenakan gaun yang dipilihkan pelayan nya, Temari. Gaun berwarna putih susu yang terbuat dari sutra terbaik itu membuat siluet tubuh nya sangat indah tanpa korset. Ino sengaja melewatkan korset yang menurut nya sangat menyakitkan dan bodoh itu, sebagai ganti nya ia membebat payudara nya dengan kain.

"Lady Ino, tolong kenakan korset anda." , ucap Temari sambil meletakkan korset diatas kasur Ino.

"Tidak mau"

"Tapi, nyonya akan marah bila mengetahui nya" , jawab Temari sambil menata rambut Ino.

"Biarkan saja. Ia tidak akan tahu." , balas Ino dengan datar

Ino adalah gadis yang sedikit tomboy. Pemikiran nya termasuk aneh untuk ukuran seorang gadis bangsawan yang hidup di abad 18. Ia sangat membenci gaun dan korset-walaupun ia terpaksa memakainya- . Ia selalu merasa iri dengan Deidara yang terlahir sebagai pria dan tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang menurut Ino sangat tidak nyaman.

"Rambut anda sudah selesai ditata, Lady Ino"

"Ok. Terima kasih, ya", jawab Ino sambil berlari meninggalkan kamar nya.

…*…

Ino melangkah dengan tergesa – gesa menuju taman nya. Kemarin, Sakura mengajaknya bertemu di taman. Di desa, tidak ada taman publik seperti di ibu kota. Sementara, kebanyakan rumah keluarga bukan bangsawan tidak memiliki taman.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah menunggu di taman ketika Ino berjalan menuju taman. Naruto dan Sakura tidak pernah masuk ke dalam rumah Ino tanpa izin. Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis bila seseorang, apalagi yang bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, tidak boleh masuk ke dalam rumah orang tanpa izin.

"Forehead ! Naruto !" , sapa Ino.

"Pig !" , sapa Sakura. Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja, lingkaran mata nya manghitam.

"Naruto, kemarin kau kemana ? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu" , Ino memicingkan mata memperhatikan mata Naruto. "Mata mu juga menghitam, apa semalam kau tidak tidur ?"

"A- aku pulang ke rumah. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, kastil itu sangat menakutkan. Aku takut bila aku tidur, hantu itu akan membunuhku"

"Bodoh ! Walaupun kau tidak tidur sekalipun, bisa saja hantu itu membunuhmu"

"Uwaah ! Ino, jangan membuatku semakin takut." , Naruto melipat kedua tangan nya dan menggigigl.

"Ternyata kau sangat penakut, ya. Mengataiku penakut, ternyata kau sendiri sangat parah." , Sakura meledek Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau belum melihat apa yang kulihat sih"

"Memang nya kau melihat apa ?"

"Kemarin aku melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian berlumuran darah menyentuh bahu Ino. Kelihatan nya seperti bangsawan sih, tetapi seram sekali. Di bagian dada nya terdapat lubang dan berlumuran darah. Pokoknya seram sekali" , jelas Naruto dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat apa – apa. Aku sudah dengar dari si pig, katanya kau menunjuk tembok dan berteriak 'darah'." , Sakura berdecih mendengar ucapan Naruto yang aneh. "Kurasa aku harus mengirim mu ke rumah sakit jiwa"

Namun, Ino sama sekali tidak merasa kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sebaliknya, ia malah penasaran dengan sosok pria berambut hitam yang sempat muncul di pikiran nya.

"Apa sosok bangsawan yang kau maksud memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hitam seperti batu onyx ?" , tanya Ino kepada Naruto yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu ?" , Naruto mengerutkan kening nya.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan curiga, Ino membalas tatapan Sakura dan berkata, "Aku melihat lukisan pria itu di lantai atas kastil."

"Uwah ! Benar kan, kastil itu berhantu." , jerit Naruto.

"Aku malah semakin penasaran. Aku ingin pergi ke kastil itu lagi sekarang" , ujar Ino.

Sakura dan Naruto membelalakan mata mereka.

"Kau gila, Ino !" , pekik Sakura.

"Aku tidak gila, aku sangat serius. Menurutku kastil itu sangat menarik, aku menemukan banyak misteri disana." , Ino menjawab dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan kekhawatiran Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ino ! Apa kau tidak takut bila hantu di kastil itu membunuhmu ? Kau belum melihat apa yang kutemui, sih. Kau harus percaya padaku, aku sama sekali tidak mengada – ada !" , Naruto berteriak dengan keras, wajah nya merah padam menahan emosi.

"Iya, kau harus mempertimbangkan nya, pig. Aku tidak mau kau mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. " , timpal Sakura sambil menatap Ino dengan khawatir. "Coba pikirkan secara logika, kenapa seluruh penduduk desa menjauhi kastil itu ? Pasti ada sesuatu disana. Kemarin, kita hanya sedang beruntung saja."

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat. Sekarang aku pergi dulu, ya" , Ino membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Eh, tunggu pig !" , teriak Sakura.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja" , jawab Naruto sambil menghentikan Sakura yang berniat mengejar Ino. "Yang penting kita sudah memperingati nya"

...*...

Ino berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. Ino semakin merasa penasaran dengan kastil itu. Ia ingin menguak seluruh misteri, termasuk penampakan dan suara – suara yang di dengar nya di kastil itu.

Ino berusaha berlari dengan cepat sambil mengangkat ujung gaun panjang nya. Berlari dengan sepatu hak tinggi cukup sulit, namun sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakai Ino hanya memiliki hak setinggi 4 cm dan hak tersebut cukup besar sehingga mempermudah langkah nya.

Sesampainya di gerbang kastil, Ino terkejut melihat sosok seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di taman bunga. Ino tidak mempercayai penglihatan nya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengucek mata nya, namun sosok pria itu masih ada.

Dengan ragu, Ino memasuki gerbang kastil dan berjalan mendekati pria itu. Pria itu menoleh ketika merasakan kehadiran Ino.

"Siapa kau ? Kenapa kau berada disini ?" , ucap pria itu.

Ino terdiam, suara pria itu terasa tak asing bagi nya. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara pria itu di suatu tempat.

Sosok pria itu juga terasa familiar, rambut hitam yang ditata mencuat ke atas dengan mata hitam kelam berukuran besar yang bagaikan langit malam tanpa bintang, hidung kecil yang mancung dan bibir tipis yang menawan serta kulit putih yang sangat bersinar walaupun di tengah matahari yang terik. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan waist coat hitam dan coat berwarna hitam sebagai pakaian luar serta breeches berwarna hitam yang dihiasi dengan cravat berwana putih. Ino memperhatikan pria itu, pria itu sama persis dengan pria yang berada di lukisan kemarin, hanya saja pakaian pria itu sesuai dengan pakaian pria modern di abad 18.

Mata Ino terbelalak lebar seketika, Ino langsung menundukkan kepala dan membalikkan badan nya dengan perlahan.

Ino baru saja akan berlari, namun pria itu dengan sigap menarik tangan Ino.

"Tunggu, kemana kau akan pergi nona ?"

"Tu – tuan, lepaskan tanganku" , jawab Ino dengan suara pelan yang bergetar. Ino merasa sangat takut, pria dihadapan nya itu seharusnya sudah mati. Bagaimana mungkin bisa berdiri di hadapan nya ?

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa tujuanmu kesini ?" , pria itu menatap mata Ino dengan tajam.

Lidah Ino terasa kelu, namun ia berusaha memaksakan ucapan keluar dari bibir nya.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya hanya ingin melihat kastil ini, saya tidak berniat menganggu tuan" ,

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan tangan Ino. Pria itu sedikit menganggkat sudut bibir nya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Salam kenal, nama ku Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa nama mu, nona ?"

"A – aku Ino Yamanaka. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, tuan" , jawab Ino dengan tubuh gemetar. Ino berniat lari saat ini, namun ia merasa tidak enak dengan pria dihadapan nya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bersalah dengan masuk ke kastil milik orang tak dikenal tanpa izin.

"Hn, senang berkenalan dengan mu. " , pria bernama Sasuke itu berubah menjawab dengan ramah, walaupun wajah nya terkesan datar dan tatapan nya dingin.

"Ba – baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Maaf menganggu anda, selamat siang" , ucap Ino sambil menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap pria di hadapan nya.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin melihat kastil ini, kan ? Bagaimana bila kita masuk ke dalam ?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Ino merasa sangat takut, ucapan Naruto mulai mempengaruhi nya. Bagaimana bila ia bertemu pria dengan pakaian berlumuran darah yang dilihat Naruto kemarin ?

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan. Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling kastil." , ucap pria itu sambil berjalan mendekati Ino. Ino terus berjalan mundur hingga tanpa sadar ujung hak sepatu nya mengenai batu kerikil.

Pria itu dengan cepat melangkah maju dan menangkap tubuh Ino yang hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Pria itu menggendong Ino dengan kedua lengan kekar nya yang terlihat ber otot.

"Kau tidak apa – apa nona ?" , ucap pria itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, tuan" , jawab Ino sambil memberanikan diri menatap wajah pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum pada nya, wajah nya terlihat sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Ino dapat merasakan tangan pria itu yang menggendong nya, pria itu benar – benar manusia.

Ino terus menerus bertatapan dengan pria itu, hingga akhirnya pria itu tersadar dan berinisiatif menurunkan Ino yang masih digendong nya.

"Mari, biar kuantar untuk melihat – lihat kastil." , ucap pria itu dengan ramah sambil berjalan di samping Ino. Ino melangkah dengan ragu, pria itu berusaha menyamakan langkah nya dengan Ino.

Pria itu memperhatikan penampilan Ino yang seperti bangsawan. Tiba – tiba saja pria itu berbicara dengan formal, "Nona, maafkan saya bila saya lancang. Apakah anda berasal dari keluarga bangsawan ?"

"Ya, bagaimana dengan anda, tuan ?"

"Saya juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Bisakah saya memanggil anda Lady Yamanaka ?"

"Terserah anda. Anda dapat memanggil saya nona bila anda mau." , jawab Ino dengan formal. Tidak diperbolehkan berbicara dengan bahasa informal dengan bangsawan, tidak terkecuali bagi sesama bangsawan, sekalipun dengan kelas yang sama.

"Darimana anda berasal ? Sepertinya saya tidak pernah melihat anda di pesta yang diadakan di rumah para bangsawan" , Ino bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah, saya akan memanggil anda Lady Yamanaka. Sebetulnya, saya berasal dari Oxford. Tetapi saya pergi ke desa ini untuk mengujungi kastil milik leluhur saya yang ditinggalkan. Saya jarang menghadiri pesta bangsawan."

Ino merasa sedikit kaget dengan jawaban pria itu. Kebanyakan para bangsawan akan menghadiri pesta yang diadakan bangsawan lain nya, bahkan anak mereka pun diwajibkan ikut bila diperbolehkan sebagai ajang perkenalan dengan anak bangsawan lain nya. Namun, beberapa bangsawan atau anak bangsawan bisa saja tidak menghadiri pesta – pesta yang diadakan bangsawan lain nya karena dikucilkan, mengisolasi diri atau memang tidak suka berpesta.

"Benarkah ? Oh ya, bagaimana bila saya memanggil anda Lord Uchiha ?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Memanggil saya tanpa sebutan Lord pun tidak apa – apa. Saya malah merasa lebih nyaman tanpa sebutan Lord." , pria itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, anda juga cukup memanggil saya nona saja. Tidak usah dengan sebutan Lady."

"Baiklah, nona Yamanaka." , ujar pria itu sambil membukakan pintu untuk Ino dan menutup pintu nya.

Bagian dalam kastil masih sama dengan kemarin, namun di siang hari bagian dalam kastil terlihat lebih indah dengan cahaya yang terang. Kastil ini terasa sangat tenang tanpa keberadaan seorangpun pelayan.

Ino menyadari hal yang ganjil dengan kondisi kastil yang tanpa pelayan. Biasanya, seorang bangsawan akan membawa serta para pelayan kemanapun ia pergi. Namun, pria ini malah sendirian. Ino tidak berani menanyakan langsung kepada pria di hadapan nya.

"Ini adalah bagian dalam kastil. Kastil ini dibangun pada tahun 1550." , ucap pria itu.

"Wah, benarkah ? Hebat sekali, bagian dalam kastil ini masih sangat terawat" , Ino menatap kastil itu dengan kagum dan menatap sekeliing ruangan dengan detail.

"Iya. Saya juga tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bila kita melihat ruang keluarga ?" , pria itu menawarkan sambil menatap Ino.

"Boleh"

Pria itu berjalan di samping Ino menuju ruang keluarga. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, pria itu kembali menjelaskan mengenai benda – benda yang berada di ruang keluarga.

Pria itu mengajak Ino berjalan mengelilingi kastil. Pria itu bahkan memperlihatkan seluruh ruangan yang berada di kastil itu dan memberikan penjelasan serta menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan sangat ramah. Pria itu juga memperlihatkan kamar yang ditempati nya, kamar yang kemarin dimasuki Ino.

Selesai berkeliling, pria itu mengajak Ino duduk di ruang keluarga yang terdapat meja dan kursi serta perapian.

"Nona, silahkan duduk disini. Saya akan menyiapkan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk anda" , ucap pria itu.

"Tidak usah repot – repot. Saya harus pergi, maaf telah merepotkan anda" , ucap Ino sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Santai saja, anggap ini rumah anda sendiri" , jawab pria itu sambil sedikit memaksa Ino untuk duduk. "Silahkan tunggu sebentar, anda bisa melihat – lihat kembali kastil ini bila anda mau"

Pria itu berjalan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Ino Ino duduk menunggu di atas kursi. Ino merasa cukup tenang, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bila pria itu sangat baik dan ramah. Ucapan Naruto benar – benar salah. Ia akan segera memberitahu Naruto bila ia menemui nya.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu kembali dengan membawakan nampan berisi dua piring apple pie dan dua gelas serta sebotol wine yang bertulisan tahun pembuatan wine, yaitu 1552.

Pria itu meletakkan botol wine, gelas dan piring apple pie di atas meja dan kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan nampan. Kemudian, pria itu membukakan botol wine dan menuangkan nya di gelas yang ditaruh nya di dekat Ino.

"Silahkan dicicipi, nona" , ucap pria itu.

"Tuan, anda tidak perlu menyediakan wine seperti ini untuk saya" , Ino terlihat sungkan untuk meminum wine itu.

"Tidak apa – apa, saya menemukan botol wine ini di dapur. Kebetulan, saya juga membuat apple pie."

"Selamat makan" , ucap Ino dengan sopan. Pria itu juga mengucapkan hal yang sama.

Ino memotong sedikit apple pie dengan pisau dan garpu serta mengunyah tanpa suara.

"Pie ini lezat sekali." , puji Ino.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda, nona Yamanaka." , jawab pria itu sambil meletakkan pisau dan garpu.

"Maaf bila ucapan saya menyinggung anda, tuan Uchiha, Saya tidak pernah menemukan seorang pria yang dapat memasak. Saya sangat kaget menemukan pria bangsawan yang dapat memasak" , Ino berkata sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Ucapan anda tidak menyinggung. Memang hal ini sangat aneh, tetapi saya suka memasak. Saya tidak ingin bergantung pada pelayan"

"Saya sangat kagum dengan anda." , jawab Ino dengan jujur. Ia mulai merasa pria dihadapan nya sangat rendah hati.

"Tidak perlu merasa kagum. Ini bukan hal besar yang perlu dibanggakan" , pria itu meletakkan pisau nya dan menjawab dengan sopan.

Ino dan pria itu melanjutkan makan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pria itu makan dengan cara yang sangat anggun seperti seorang bangsawan pada umum nya. Ino mulai menggagumi pria itu yang dapat bersikap anggun bagaikan seorang bangsawan sekaligus sederhana di saat yang sama.

Selesai makan, Ino dan pria itu membenturkan gelas mereka dan meminum wine nya. Ino mengamati wine itu, wine yang semula berwarna merah pekat terlihat berubah warna karena usia penyimpanan yang lama. Ino menghirup aroma itu dan menikmati wine dengan perlahan. Wine tersebut merupakan wine berkualitas tinggi dan Ino menyukai nya karena rasa keasaman dan kepahitan yang pas.

"Terima kasih atas hidangan dan minuman nya" , ucap Ino.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Itu hidangan biasa untuk tamu yang berkunjung." , pria itu menatap langsung mata Sakura. "Senang mengenal anda, nona Yamanaka. Semoga kita dapat berteman baik"

Ino tersenyum tulus pada pria itu dan berkata, "Senang mengenal anda, tuan Uchiha. "

Ino berjalan menuju gerbang kastil. Pria bernama Sasuke itu mengantarkan Ino sampai ke gerbang kastil.

"Selamat tinggal, nona Yamanaka. Berhati – hatilah di jalan – jalan. Anda bisa berkunjung kapanpun bila anda mau" , pria itu melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat tinggal, tuan Uchiha. Senang bertemu dengan mu. Aku pasti akan mengunjungi mu." , ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah nya.

...*...

Sesampainya di rumah, Ino bertemu dengan Deidara yang baru saja kembali dari berburu. Deidara masih mengenakan pakaian berburu nya dengan tubuh penuh keringat.

"Hai, Ino. Tumben sekali kau sudah berada di rumah. Dimana teman – teman mu ?" , tanya Deidara sambil meletakkan telapak tangan nya di atas kepala Ino.

"Aku tidak bersama dengan Sakura dan Naruto.. Kak Deidara baru saja pulang berburu ?"

"Iya, aku berhasil memanah rusa. Aku sudah memerintahkan pelayan untuk membuat makan malam dengan rusa itu" , jawab Deidara sambil mengelus –elus kepala Ino dengan telapak tangan nya. "Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan pergi ke kastil itu bersama Gaara dan Neji. Kau mau ikut ?"

"Maksudmu, Lord Gaara dan Lord Neji ?" , Ino mengerutkan kening nya. Setahu Ino, kedua teman kakak nya itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal – hal berbau mistis. Ino sulit percaya dengan Neji dan Gaara yang tertarik pergi ke kastil itu.

"Iya. Memang nya kenapa ?"

"Oh tidak. Sebaiknya kau jangan kesana. Tadi aku baru saja kesana dan bertemu seorang pria yang tinggal disana. Dia menyuguhi ku dengan wine tua berkualitas tinggi dan apple pie."

Deidara mengerutkan kening nya mendengar penjelasan Ino yang sangat aneh.

"Kastil berhantu itu ? Apa kau yakin ? Jangan – jangan orang yang kau temui itu bukan manusia"

"Aku sangat yakin" , Ino menatap mata Deidara dan berusaha membuatnya yakin. "Pria itu bahkan menggendongku saat aku hampir terjatuh. Aku dapat merasakan tangan dan kulit nya. Dia adalah bangsawan yang berasal dari Oxford, dia kemari untuk mengunjungi kastil leluhur nya"

"Benarkah ? Aku harus mengunjungi nya dan memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Kurasa dia orang yang baik, mungkin saja kami dapat berteman".

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kamar ku, ya." , ucap Ino sambil melangkah menuju koridor.

"Baiklah."

….*….

Pagi hari nya, Ino terbangun ketika seseorang menyentuh kepala nya. Ino membuka mata nya dengan perlahan, Semalam ia tidur lebih larut dari biasanya, sehingga sekarang ia masih merasa mengantuk.

"Kak Deidara, ada apa sih ?" , Ino mengucek mata nya dan berbicara sambil menguap.

"Ino, ternyata ucapanmu benar. Pria yang tinggal di kastil itu sangat baik, lho. Dia bahkan menyuruh kami makan malam dan menghidangkan makan malam untuk kami."

"Oh ya ?" , Ino merasa semakin penasaran dengan pria itu. Entah kenapa, Ino merasa ingin mengenal pria itu lebih dalam dan berharap agar pria itu bisa selamanya tinggal di kastil itu serta tidak perlu kembali ke Oxford.

"iya. Masakan nya sangat enak, dia juga sangat rendah hati. Padahal seorang bangsawan, tetapi sama sekali tidak membawa satupun pelayan. Pria itu sangat hebat, seperti seorang butler saja."

"Benar, kan ? Aku semakin penasaran dengan nya." , jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu penasaran dengan seorang pria bangsawan. Apa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pria itu ?"

Ucapan Deidara membuat wajah Ino sedikit memerah. Ino berusaha menyembunyikan nya dengan memalingkan wajah dari Deidara. Jantung nya sedikit berdebar mengingat pria itu.

"Kurasa tidak. Tetapi pria itu sangat tampan dengan tubuh yang gagah dan otot sempurna. Dia dapat memasak dan rendah hati. Aku suka pria yang rendah hati"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mendekatinya, deh. Kalau kau malu, aku bisa mendekatkan diri pada nya dan mencari informasi tentang nya untuk mu"

"Tidak perlu." , ujar Ino sambil menutup mulut Deidara dengan telapak tangan nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Deidara tersenyum melihat sikap Ino dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Ino.

Selesai mandi, Temari sudah menunggu nya dan membantu nya memilihkan pakaian. Untuk hari ini, Ino memilih gaun panjang berwarna putih yang hanya dihias dengan renda di ujung nya dan terbuat dari linen.

Ino meminta Temari menata rambut nya dengan tatanan rambut yang tidak terlalu merepotkan. Temari hanya mengkriting rambut nya dan memakaikan sedikit hiasan rambut.

….*…..

Ino berjalan meninggalkan rumah nya menuju rumah Sakura yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah nya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Sakura, Ino mengetuk pintu. Ibu Sakura membukakan pintu dan dengan ramah mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

Rumah Sakura sangat berbeda dengan rumah Ino. Sebagai keluarga yang bukan bangsawan, rumah Sakura jauh lebih kecil daripada Ino. Rumah Sakura juga sangat sederhana, perabotan yang dipakai tidak terlalu mewah.

Rumah Sakura hanya terdapat 1 lantai. Lantai nya terbuat dari keramik murah berwarna coklat. Dinding nya hanya di cat dengan warna putih.

Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat kedatangan Ino ke rumah nya. Sakura langsung mempersilahkan Ino duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang keluarga yang terdapat perapian.

"Pig, tumben sekali kau berkunjung ke rumah ku" , Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menatap Ino.

"Iya, aku ingin membuktikan bahwa ucapan Naruto itu salah." , Ino tersenyum dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

Sakura langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat. Ekspresi wajah nya sangat lega dan hampir menanggis.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Pig. Aku sangat lega, aku khawatir padamu"

Ino membalas pelukan Sakura dan menepuk – nepuk punggung Sakura.

"Heh, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Tenang saja."

Ino dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan masing – masing dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Naruto dan Sasori sedang asik mengobrol. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat keberadaan Ino.

"Ino, kenapa kau masih disini ? Apa kau masih hidup ?" , ucap Naruto dengan wajah gugup.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Kau ini berlebihan sekali, aku masih hidup, tahu."

"Kau tidak jadi berkunjung ke kastil itu ?" , tanya Naruto sambil memastikan penglihatan dan pendengaran nya.

"Tentu saja jadi. Memang nya kapan aku pernah membatalkan sesuatu yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya ?"

"Ta – tapi, kastil itu kan berhantu." , ucap Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Lihatlah, aku masih baik – baik saja. Kemarin, kakak ku juga berkunjung kesana dan tadi pagi aku masih bertemu dengan nya."

"Kakak mu ? Maksudmu Lord Deidara Yamanaka ?" , tanya Naruto dengan ragu. Menurutnya, Deidara termasuk orang yang tegas ketika sudah menyangkut keselamatan. Sedikit aneh bila Deidara malah mengambil resiko dengan berkunjung ke kastil yang dikenal berhantu itu.

Ino menceritakan pertemuan nya dengan pria yang berada di kastil tua terlantar itu. Ino bahkan dengan bersemangat menceritakan mengenai pie buatan pria itu yang lezat dan pria yang sangat ramah itu.

Naruto, Sasori dan Sakura yang mendengarkan cerita Ino mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Apa menurutmu tidak aneh ?" , ucap Sakura sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Iya, aneh sekali tiba – tiba saja ada orang yang berada di kastil itu. Padahal malam sebelumnya ketika kita berkunjung ke kastil itu, kastil itu benar – benar kosong" , timpal Naruto.

"Aku penasaran dengan orang yang berada di kastil itu. Apa dia juga seorang bangsawan ?" , tanya Sasori.

"Ya, dia berasal dari Oxford. Cukup jauh dari tempat ini, perjalanan menuju Oxford dengan kereta kuda bisa memakan waktu dua hari "

"Aneh, kenapa kita tidak meihatnya sampai di kastil itu ? Lagipula apa dia tidak takut mengunjungi kastil tua yang terlantar selama ratusan tahun sendirian ?" , Naruto semakin tidak mempercayai Sakura.

"Hey ! Dia tidak penakut sepertimu, tahu." , Ino memukul bahu Naruto dengan keras. "Lagipula itu juga kastil milik leluhur nya."

"Jangan – jangan, dia bukan manusia lagi. Hiiiyyy" , Naruto merinding seketika. Sakura yang mendengarkan Naruto ikut merinding, namun Sasori sama sekali tidak takut dan masih mendengarkan Ino dengan antusias.

"Enak saja. Kemarin dia menggendongku, tahu. Aku dapat merasakan tubuh nya, kalau dia hantu aku tidak dapat merasakan tubuh nya" , Ino menatap Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Bagaimana dengan suhu tubuh nya ?" , tanya Sakura tiba – tiba.

Ino berusaha mengingat – ingat suhu tubuh pria itu. Ino tidak dapat mengingat nya, namun entah kenapa Ino dapat merasakan sedikit dingin yang menusuk tulang bila berdekatan dengan pria itu.

"Aku tidak ingat. Tapi aku bisa merasakan sedikit dingin bila berada di dekat pria itu"

"Dingin ?" , tanya Sasori, Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Naruto kembali merinding, sementara Sakura mulai sedikit takut.

"Jangan – jangan, dia ini hantu atau roh jahat." , desis Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin" , jawab Ino dengan cepat.

Namun, Ino mulai penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia pernah membaca di beberapa buku bila berdekatan dengan hantu akan terasa dingin. Smeninggal suhu tubuh mayat lebih dingin dibandingkan manusia hidup. Ino berniat mendekati pria itu dan berusaha mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang pria misterius itu.

* * *

**Sebenarnya, harus nya wine nggak dihidangkan untuk snack. Seharusnya yang dihidangkan itu sparkling wine / champagne. Cuma menurut author agak aneh kalau minum sparkling wine pun harus membenturkan gelas.**

**Oh ya, mengenai cara minum wine, mungkin cara yang dijelasin di fict ini salah. Author ga pernah minum wine dengan cara minum wine yg formal (author cuma tau buka botol & minum langsung, hehe) jadi nya author ga ngerti cara nya.**

**Author mengharapkan kritik & saran. Thx bwt yg udah baca fict ini.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**-VeeA : suka pair SasuIno ya ?**

**-INO innocentric : apa chapter ini cukup serem ?**

** .5 : tebak ajah.. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku akan memastikan nya. Aku akan pergi ke kastil itu lagi" , Ino bangkit berdiri dan berbicara dengan tegas.

"Jangan ! Biarkan kami ikut bersama mu" , ucap Sakura dan Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Pria itu kan tidak mengenal kalian. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak kalian kesana" , jawab Ino sambil menatap Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hee, bilang saja kau mengenalkan kami. Mungkin dia butuh teman. Iya, kan ?" , Naruto menjentikkan jari nya dan tersenyum.

"Kapan – kapan saja bila ada kesempatan lagi aku akan mengajak kalian"

"Ino, kau harus berhati – hati ya. Kalau kau mulai merasa ada yang aneh, kau harus segera kabur. Mengerti ?" , ucap Naruto.

"Iya, tenang saja. Tak perlu kau katakan pun aku sudah pasti melakukan nya"

Sakura masih terlihat khawatir, namun tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ino. Apa yang ingin dikatakan nya sudah disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya." , Ino melambaikan tangan pada Sasori, Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Ino, sementara Sasori hanya mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibaca nya dan menatap Ino yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Beritahu kami mengenai apapun yang kau temui di rumah itu ya !" , teriak Naruto dengan keras.

Ino mendengar suara Naruto dan menoleh.

"Tentu saja, pasti akan kuberitahu !" , balas Ino dengan sedikit berteriak.

Ino berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sakura, ibu Sakura menatap Ino dengan binggung.

"Lho, anda berniat pulang Lady Yamanaka ? Tunggu sebentar, saya akan menyiapkan sedikit hidangan" , ucap ibu Sakura sambil menoleh kea rah Ino.

"Tidak perlu, nyonya Haruno. Saya hanya berkunjung sebentar. Setelah ini saya masih harus pergi ke tempat lain" , jawab Ino dengan sopan.

"Sampai jumpa, Lady Yamanaka. Hati – hati dalam perjalanan anda."

"Terima kasih, nyonya Haruno. Semoga tuhan memberkati anda"

….*….

Ino berjalan memasuki kastil tua terlantar itu. Kali ini, pria itu tidak berada di taman bunga. Dengan ragu, Ino membunyikan bel dan mengetuk pintu.

Pintu pun terbuka, pria itu membukakan pintu.

"Ah, nona Yamanaka. Selamat datang, silahkan masuk"

"Terima kasih."

Ino masuk ke dalam kastil, pria itu menutup pintu dan mempersilahkan Ino untuk duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar, saya akan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk anda" , ucap pria itu.

"Tidak perlu, justru saya yang sudah merepotkan anda dengan berkunjung kesini."

"Saya malah senang mendapatkan kunjungan dari orang lain" , jawab pria itu sambil mengangkat sudut bibir nya. "Jadi tidak perlu merasa sungkan disini. Saya menerima siapapun yang berkunjung"

Ino tidak menjawab apa – apa. Pria itu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ino menatap punggung pria itu yang berjalan menjauh.

Hari ini pun, pria itu tetap terlihat rapih dan modis. Sepertinya ia menyukai pakaian dengan warna yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Saat ini, pria itu memakai sepatu kulit hitam dengan breeches burgundy, waistcoat hitam dengan kemeja putih dan coat berwarna hitam. Meskipun penampilan pria itu sangat mengikuti trend saat ini, namun ia tidak pernah memakai wig yang sedang trend di kalangan bangsawan. Pria itu memilih memperlihatkan rambut hitam nya yang indah.

Pria itu kembali dengan membawakan botol champagne dan mengisi dua gelas kosong dengan cairan berwarna kuning terang itu. Ino jarang sekali menikmati champagne, namun champagne populer di antara penduduk kelas menengah. Para bangsawan biasanya memilih wine, dan menghidangkan champagne di pesta atau jamuan makan malam bangsawan merupakan hal yang memalukan.

Champagne sendiri berwarna kuning terang karena proses fermentasi anggur yang belum sempurna, berbeda dengan wine yang sudah mengalami proses fermentasi anggur dengan sempurna. Oleh karena itu, harga wine jauh lebih mahal dari champagne.

"Ini.. champagne ?" , tanya Ino dengan ragu.

Pria itu mengangguk. Pria itu menyadari ekspresi wajah Ino yang terlihat binggung dan langsung menundukkan kepala sambil meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya, saya akan segera mengganti minuman nya. Silahkan makan terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu" , ujar pria itu sambil meletakkan sebuah toples berisi cookies jahe.

"Tidak usah. Saya tidak masalah dengan champagne. "

"Tapi, ekspresi anda terlihat berbeda. Saya merasa tidak puas bila tamu saya merasa kecewa" , jawab pria itu.

"Saya jarang meminum champagne, namun bukan berarti saya tidak suka. Saya menikmati apapun yang dihidangkan tuan rumah ketika berkunjung ke rumah orang lain."

"Tapi saya tetap merasa bersalah. Menghidangkan champagne kepada bangsawan yang berkunjung merupakan suatu penghinaan, nona Yamanaka" , pria itu tetap bersikeras menghidangkan wine.

"Anggap saja saya ini bukan bangsawan dan tidak perlu terlalu repot untuk menjamu saya."

Pria itu sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Ino, namun dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresi wajah nya menjadi datar seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, saya minta maaf. Silahkan menikmati makanan dan minuman ini" , pria itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ino.

Pria itu membuka toples berisi cookies jahe itu dan mempersilahkan Ino menikmati nya. Ino mengambil sepotong cookies dan memakan nya.

"Enak sekali. Apa ini juga buatan anda ?" , tanya Ino.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas pujian nya."

"Kue buatan anda selalu enak, tuan Uchiha. Kalau saya boleh tahu, dimana anda belajar memasak ?"

"Saya mempelajari nya sejak kecil. Diam – diam, saya sering meminta juru masak yang bekerja di rumah untuk mengajari saya memasak."

"Tuan Uchiha, apakah anda bersedia berkunjung ke rumah saya dan mengajari saya memasak bila anda memiliki waktu luang ?"

Pria itu terlihat sedikit kaget. Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Dimana rumah anda, nona Yamanaka ?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kok. Mungkin hanya sekitar 200 meter dari tempat ini. Jadi bagaimana ?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana bila anda berkunjung ke rumah saya bila ingin belajar memasak ?"

"Tidak, sesekali saya harus menjamu anda dan membalas kebaikan anda, tuan Uchiha."

"Tapi, saya hanya bisa berkunjung ke rumah anda di malam hari."

"Tidak masalah, tuan Uchiha." , Ino bersikeras memaksa pria dihadapan nya untuk berkunjung ke rumah nya.

"Baiklah. Besok saya akan berkunjung ke rumah anda pukul 7 malam."

"Terima kasih telah bersedia berkunjung ke rumah saya dan mengajari saya memasak, tuan Uchiha." , Ino tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan, nona Yamanaka." , pria itu kembali mengangkat sudut bibir nya. "Nona Yamanaka, apakah anda memiliki kakak laki – laki ?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, kemarin dia berkunjung kesini ya ? Dia bercerita pada saya mengenai kunjungan nya ke rumah anda, tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa – apa. Lord Yamanaka sangat baik dan ramah. Saya tidak keberatan dengan kunjungan beliau. Apakah seluruh penduduk di desa ini menganggap kastil ini berhantu ?"

Ino terpesona menatap wajah pria itu. Pria itu, sangat tampan. Tubuh pria itu juga bagus. Pria itu memiliki fisik sempurna bagaikan dewa Apollo dalam versi hidup.

"Nona Yamanaka ?"

Suara baritone yang memanggil Ino membuat Ino tersadar. Wajah Ino memerah menyadari pria yang terus menerus ditatap nya kini balas menatapnya.

"Ma – maaf, tuan Uchiha."

"Hn"

"Sejujurnya kastil ini memang dikenal berhantu, penduduk desa menjauhi kastil ini. Tetua desa menceritakan kisah – kisah seram mengenai desa ini. Orang tua melarang anak – anak nya mendekati kastil ini" , Ino menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Pantas saja bagian dalam kastil ini masih utuh dan terawat. Saya rasa Lord Yamanaka dan dua pria yang bersama nya termasuk orang yang cukup berani untuk datang ke kastil seperti ini." , jawab pria itu dengan wajah datar.

"I – iya. Tuan Uchiha, maaf bila saya lancang. Berapa lama anda akan berada di desa ini ?"

"Mungkin saya akan kembali ke Oxford 3 minggu lagi."

Wajah Ino mendadak berubah Ino merasa sedikit sedih, Ino mungkin tidak dapat lagi bertemu dengan pria itu setelah pria itu kembali ke Oxford.

"Apa anda baik – baik saja, nona Yamanaka ?"

Ino memaksakan senyum di bibir nya dan mengangguk.

"Nona Yamanaka, saya akan memainkan keyboard untuk anda"

"Wah, anda dapat bermain keyboard, tuan Uchiha ?" , tanya Ino sambil melirik

Di abad 18, banyak orang mulai beralih dari memainkan keyboard menjadi piano. Banyak pianist yang sedang terkenal dan orang – orang mulai belajar memainkan piano. Sudah sangat sedikit orang yang masih memainkan keyboard.

"Ya, saya dapat memainkan nya. Bagaimana dengan anda ?"

"Saya dapat memainkan piano. Namun tidak dengan keyboard. " , jawab Ino.

"Sebenarnya keyboard tidak banyak berbeda dengan piano, hanya saja jumlah tuts nya yang berbeda."

Pria itu berjalan menuju keyboard yang berada di sudut ruangan. Saat Ino mengunjungi kastil ini pada malam itu bersama teman – teman nya, Ino sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keberadaan keyboard tua itu.

Pria itu menarik kursi kayu tua dan menimbulkan suara deritan. Kayu pada keyboard itu sudah mulai lapuk, namun keyboard itu masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik,

Pria itu mulai menekan tuts keyboard. Terdengar melodi yang sangat indah bagaikan melodi yang dimainkan para malaikat di surga, jari – jari putih yang lentik dan panjang milik pria itu memainkan keyboard bagaikan menari dengan lincah di atas tuts keyboard.

Ino bahkan memejamkan mata nya untuk menikmati alunan musik itu, musik terasa semakin indah bila dinikmati sambil memejamkan mata.

Lagu yang dimainkan Sasuke berasal dari abad 16. Sepertinya pria itu menyukai musik – musik tua.

Ino bertepuk tangan ketika pria itu menyelesaikan lagu nya. Ino tersenyum ketika pria itu menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Lagu yang anda mainkan sangat mengagumkan." , puji Ino.

"Ah tidak juga. Saya yakin nona Yamanaka dapat memainkan lagu dengan lebih baik"

"Anda sangat rendah hati, tuan Uchiha. Saya belum pernah menemukan bangsawan yang rendah hati seperti anda." , puji Ino sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ya, kebanyakan bangsawan yang pernah ditemui Ino adalah orang yang sombong dan senang dipuji. Para bangsawan biasanya selalu menyuruh pelayan mereka untuk mengerjakan berbagai hal, bahkan beberapa bangsawan meminta bantuan pelayan hanya untuk mandi. Selain itu para bangsawan juga biasanya tidak akan membiarkan anak – anak nya bergaul dengan orang yang bukan bangsawan. Keluarga Ino, terutama ibu dan ayah nya tidak terlalu suka bila Ino berteman dengan kalangan bukan bangsawan. Keluarga Ino bahkan menyuruh para pelayan memperketat penjagaan ketika Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Ino terkadang merasa muak dengan para bangsawan, termasuk orang tua nya. Namun, pria yang kini bersama nya mengubah stigma negatif nya kepada para bangsawan. Pria itu bersikap layaknya seorang pelayan meskipun dirinya adalah seorang bangsawan.

"Anda juga seorang wanita yang sangat baik, nona Yamanaka." , puji pria itu.

Entah kenapa Ino merasa senang dengan pujian pria itu. Bukan berarti Ino seseorang yang haus akan pujian, tetapi pujian pria itu terasa sangat berbeda, seperti memancarkan ketulusan. Ino merasa semakin dekat dengan pria itu.

"Tuan Uchiha, pujian anda sangat berlebihan." , jawab Ino dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Oh ya, bolehkah saya bertanya kepada anda ?"

"Silahkan tanyakan saja, nona Yamanaka"

"Um.. apakah, anda memiliki saudara ? Saya sedikit penasaran mengenai keluarga anda. Anda tidak perlu menjawabnya bila itu merupakan privasi."

"Oh.. saya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki, tetapi hubungan saya tidak terlalu dekat dengan nya. Sementara orang tua saya sudah meninggal sejak saya berumur 11 tahun."

"Astaga, kasihan sekali. Maaf saya malah mengingatkan anda akan kenangan buruk" , jawab Ino.

Tanpa sadar Ino berjalan dan duduk di samping pria itu kemudian mengenggam tangan nya seakan berusaha menguatkan pria itu. Ino dapat merasakan aura dingin ketika berada di samping pria itu, angin dingin terasa berhembus di samping Ino. Dan telapak tangan pria itu sangat dingin, bagaikan menyentuh sebongkah es.

Perasaan dingin itu sama dengan yang dirasakan Ino malam itu ketika berkunjung ke kastil ini bersama teman – teman nya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Pria itu menatap Ino dan berusaha melepaskan tangan nya yang digenggam Ino.

"Nona Yamanaka, tolong lepaskan tangan saya" , ucap pria itu sambil menarik tangan nya.

Ino melepaskan tangan pria itu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan saya, tuan Uchiha. Saya benar – benar minta maaf. Saya sungguh malu, saya telah bersikap murahan layaknya seorang pelacur"

Ino merasa sangat malu, di abad 18 seorang wanita tidak seharusnya bersikap agresif dengan mendekati pria terlebih dahulu. Hal itu merupakan hal yang memalukan, terutama bagi seorang bangsawan.

"Hn"

Ino semakin bersalah, ia menundukkan kepala dan menjauhkan diri dari pria itu.

"Nona Yamanaka, apakah anda marah ? Maafkan saya" , pria itu mendekati Ino. Ino semakin merasa malu dan menunduk.

"Saya sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan. Saya tidak bermaksud melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Nona Yamanaka, saya mengerti. Apa yang anda lakukan tidak memalukan."

"Saya takut bila orang lain mengetahuinya dan menganggap saya sebagai wanita bangsawan tanpa martabat, tuan Uchiha" , jawab Ino sambil tetap menundukkan kepala. Ino hampir menanggis, ia sangat malu.

Pria itu mendekati Ino dan mengelus pundak Ino. Ino merasakan tangan yang sangat dingin menepuk punggung nya. Sentuhan itu sama seperti sentuhan yang Ino rasakan di pundak nya ketika berkunjung ke kastil ini pada malam itu.

"Jangan takut, nona Yamanaka. Saya akan merahasiakan nya. Anggap saja yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi"

Suara itu.. sama persis dengan suara yang didengar Ino pada malam itu. Tiba – tiba saja, Ino kembali merasa takut. Apakah ucapan Naruto benar ?

Ino mulai merasakan bulu kuduk nya merinding.

"Apa anda baik – baik saja ?"

"I – iya, tuan Uchiha. "

Pria itu mengeluarkan jam saku yang terbuat dari emas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Nona Yamanaka, saya akan segera memasak makan malam untuk anda" , ucap pria itu sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Ino merasakan angin dingin seakan mengikuti pria itu.

"Tidak perlu. Saya akan segera pulang. Terima kasih atas waktu nya."

"Nona Yamanaka, bisakah anda memberikan alamat rumah anda ?"

"Rumah saya berada tepat di sebelah gereja ." , ucap Ino.

Di desa ini hanya terdapat satu gereja, sehingga hanya menyebutkan kata gereja pun orang – orang sudah mengetahui letak nya. Bangunan gereja itu sudah cukup tua, usia nya kira – kira sekitar seratus tahun.

"Terima kasih atas petunjuk nya. Sampai jumpa, nona Yamanaka."

"Sampai jumpa, tuan Uchiha."

Pria itu mengantar Ino sampai ke gerbang kastil. Ino kembali melambaikan tangan ketika berjalan meninggalkan kastil. Pria itu tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Ino. Sesaat, Ino seperti melihat kilasan kesedihan dibalik mata hitam kelam pria itu. Namun pria itu menyembunyikan nya dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Ino merasa sedikit aneh berada di dekat pria itu. Ino mulai merasakan keanehan. Manusia biasa tidak mungkin memiliki tubuh sedingin itu. Tangan pria itu sedingin balok es. Manusia biasa dapat mati membeku bila memiliki tubuh sedingin itu, atau setidaknya menggigil. Namun pria itu tidak menggigil sama sekali.

Ino berhenti di depan gereja yang berada di samping rumah nya. Gereja ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi sangat terawat. Di dekat gereja terdapat dua rumah kecil tempat para pastor dan biarawati tinggal. Pastor dan biarawati tinggal di rumah yang terpisah.

Ino masuk ke dalam gereja dan mengambil air suci serta membuat tanda salib. Suasana dalam gereja mulai sedikit gelap karena matahari hampir terbenam dan lampu yang belum dinyalakan.

Ino melihat seorang biarawati sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk di salah satu bangku gereja. Ino berlutut di dekat kursi gereja dan membuat tanda salib menghadap ke altar, kemudian duduk di bangku gereja dan kembali membuat tanda salib serta memejamkan mat dan melipat kedua telapak tangan nya..

Ino berdoa agar tuhan dapat selalu memberkati keluarga nya dan mengucapkan syukur atas segala berkat. Selain itu, Ino berharap agar tuhan menjawab segala kekhawatiran nya akan pria itu.

Selesai berdoa, Ino kembali membuat tanda salib dan membuka mata nya. Biarawati itu masih berdoa dengan khusyuk. Ino berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya membuat tanda salib dengan air suci di pintu.

Ino merasa sedikit lebih lega setelah kunjungan ke gereja. Ino pulang ke rumah tepat saat makan malam. Ibu dan kakak nya sedang memakan hidangan yang dihidangkan pelayan diatas meja.

Ino langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kakak nya. Ibu nya meletakkan pisau dan garpu nya serta menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Ino, kemana saja kau ?"

"Aku pergi ke rumah teman, bu"

"Maksudmu Naruto dan Sakura itu ?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Ibu jarang melihatmu bersama dengan gadis – gadis bangsawan. Kau juga terlihat tidak bersemangat setiap kali menghadiri pesta dan jamuan makan malam di rumah para bangsawan. Apa yang terjadi padamu ?"

"Aku hanya malas berteman dengan para gadis bangsawan. Obrolan mereka hanya mengenai kosmetik, perhiasan baru atau pakaian mewah baru mereka atau mengenai ketampanan para putra bangsawan. Hal itu sangat membosankan"

"Tidak bisakah kau seperti kakak mu yang dapat berbaur dengan para bangsawan dan menikmati setiap pesta bangsawan ? Ibu malu bila para bangsawan lain mengetahui putri ibu berteman dengan kalangan biasa" , ibu Ino terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku berbeda dengan kak Deidara. Para pria selalu memiliki obrolan yang menarik, tidak seperti para wanita yang dangkal" , jawab Ino dengan sinis.

"Ino !" , ibu nya sedikit berteriak dan menatap terlihat sangat marah.

"Selamat makan" , ucap Ino tanpa menghiraukan ibu nya sambil memakan appetizer yang tersedia diatas piring nya.

"Ino, kau sangat tidak sopan. Kau harus berada di meja makan sebelum makan dihidangkan dan menikmati hidangan di atas meja bersama – sama." , ucap ibu Ino dengan suara meninggi.

Deidara baru saja selesai menikmati appetizer nya dan meletakkan pisau dan garpu nya.

"Sudahlah, bu. Ino mungkin sedang memiliki masalah. Lagipula usia nya baru 17 tahun, ia masih berada dalam masa remaja yang memberontak."

"Kau tidak seperti adik mu ketika beumur 17 tahun. Aku tidak tahu apa salah ku, padahal aku memasukkan nya ke sekolah terbaik agar ia menjadi putri yang anggun dan bermartabat." , gerutu ibu Ino.

"Tenang, bu. Sekarang lebih baik kita makan, aku akan menasihatinya nanti" , jawab Deidara. Ino tersenyum seolah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Deidara.

….*….

Selesai makan, Ino langsung kembali ke kamar nya. Ino mulai merasa jengah dengan ibu nya. Ini bukan kali pertama ibu nya menasihati nya soal teman atau mengomelinya karena dianggap tidak sopan. Ino terkadang tidak diperbolehkan melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap ibu nya sebagai pekerjaan kasar karena status keluarga nya.

Seandainya saja ibu nya bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, pria bangsawan yang tinggal di kastil itu, Ino yakin ibu nya akan merasa malu sekaligus kaget. Pria itu sama sekali tidak sungkan melakukan pekerjaan yang menurut ibu nya tidak boleh dilakukan bangsawan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Ino, dengan malas Ino membukakan pintu. Deidara berdiri di depan kamar nya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar nya ketika Ino membuka pintu.

"Kak Deidara, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dari ibu"

"Ini kali terakhir aku menyelamatkanmu, lho"

"Kuharap jangan, kak Deidara."

Deidara meletakkan dua buah buku di atas meja Ino dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ino.

"Ini.. buku literatur ?" , tanya Ino sambil melirik buka literature di atas meja Ino.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai mempelajari nya di sekolah. Baca saja, tetapi jangan sampai ibu atau ayah mengetahui nya, ya"

"Terima kasih, kak Deidara. ", Ino memeluk Deidara. Deidara membalas pelukan Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum tahun 1759 wanita tidak dapat bersekolah. Ketika akhirnya wanita diizinkan bersekolah pada tahun 1759, ibu Ino langsung mendaftarkan nya ke sekolah wanita terbaik.

Namun, pelajaran di sekolah wanita sangat berbeda dengan sekolah untuk pria. Di sekolah wanita, siswi hanya diajarkan membaca, menulis, menjahit serta persiapan untuk menikah dengan mengajarkan cara – cara mengurus rumah. Masyarakat beranggapan semakin pintar seorang wanita, semakin kecil kesempatan untuk menikah.

Ino sejak kecil tertarik dengan literatur, ia sering meminta kakak nya untuk mengajarinya membaca dan menulis ketika kakak nya kembali ke rumah saat liburan. Ino sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan rumah nya untuk membaca buku literatur dan membawa banyak buku literatur ke sekolah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Ketika pesta para bangsawan, Ino malah berbaur dengan para pria dan membicarakan mengenail berbagai literatur yang telah dibaca nya tanpa sepengatahuan orang tua nya.

Ibu nya menganggap nya sebagai gadis pemberontak karena sikap nya itu. Para gadis seharusnya hanya berada di rumah dan mengurus rumah serta mempelajari cara memasak atau menjahit. Sementara Ino tidak terlalu bisa menjahit atau memasak.

"Ino, aku sebenarnya kesini untuk menasihatimu" , ujar Deidara sambil melepaskan pelukan nya dengan Ino.

"Mengenai apa ? Apa kau akan menasihati seperti ibu ?"

"Bukan begitu, Ino. Aku tidak akan melarangmu berteman dengan orang yang bukan bangsawan, hanya saja kau tetap harus menyesuaikan diri dengan para gadis bangsawan. Bila kau seperti ini, pria bangsawan mana yang mau menikahimu ?"

"Kalau begitu kak Deidara saja yang menikahiku" , jawab Ino dengan asal.

"Aku bukan incest ! Lagipula kalaupun aku bisa menikahimu, aku tidak akan mau menikahimu" , jawab Deidara dengan wajah masam.

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda. " , Ino tersenyum.

"Kau seharusnya malu. Lord Uchiha saja bisa memasak lebih lezat daripada kau"

Wajah Ino memerah ketika Deidara menyebut nama Uchiha. Ino tiba – tiba teringat dengan pria itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah meminta Lord Uchiha untuk datang ke rumah besok dan mengajariku memasak kok"

Deidara merasa lemas seketika mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kau tidak merasa malu ? Dia ini pria lho. Kau malah menunjukkan kelemahanmu kepadanya. Bagaimana bila ia tidak suka padamu lagi ?" , Deidara tersenyum dan merasa senang dapat menggoda Ino.

Wajah Ino semakin memerah. Pria itu memang sangat baik, namun Ino tidak ingin merasa terlalu senang. Bisa saja pria itu baik kepada semua orang, tidak peduli pria atau wanita, bangsawan atau kelas pekerja rendahan.

"Tidak mungkin dia suka padaku. Pria seperti dia pasti sudah memiliki tunangan. Sepertinya usia nya juga lebih tua dariku." , jawab Ino dengan lesu.

"Makanya, berusahalah lebih feminin. Siapa tahu Lord Uchiha akan melirikmu."

"Kak Deidara, cinta itu bagaimana sih ?" , tanya Ino sambil menatap Deidara dengan serius.

"Memang nya kenapa ? Kau mulai cinta pada Lord Uchiha ?" , Deidara tersenyum tipis. "Wah, sepertinya adik ku sudah mulai dewasa"

"Aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya padamu. Kak Deidara pernah jatuh cinta kan ?"

"Uh.. pernah sih. Dulu, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Cinta itu bagaimana ya ?" , Deidara berusaha mencari kata – kata yang tepat untuk dijelaskan.

"Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, cinta adalah sebuah emosi dari kasih sayang yang kuat dan ketertarikan pribadi."

"Maksudnya ? Ketertarikan pribadi ?" , Ino menatap Deidara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalau kita jatuh cinta, kita akan sering tersenyum dan memikirkan orang yang kita sukai. Kita juga merasa penasaran akan orang yang kita sukai dan berdebar – debar ketika berada di dekat nya"

"Aku sering memikirkan Lord Uchiha selama dua hari ini, sih. Rasanya dia sangat misterius sekaligus menarik. Dia berbeda dari pria – pria bangsawan yang pernah kutemui. Aku merasa senang bertemu dengan nya. Aku kenapa ya ?"

"Nah, itu artinya kau suka pada Lord Uchiha, Ino." , jawab Deidara.

"Tapi aku rasanya tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Aku berteman dengan putra Lord Akamichi dan Lord Nara sejak kecil. Tapi aku tidak merasakan seperti ini."

"Ya, mungkin karena tipe mu pria yang seperti Lord Uchiha. Cinta itu tidak harus mengenal, bahkan hanya dengan bertemu pertama kali pun bisa jatuh cinta."

"Terima kasih atas saran mu, kak Deidara."

'Kurasa, aku menyukai Lord Uchiha' , batin Ino. Kini, ia merasa yakin akan perasaan spesial yang selalu dirasakan nya baik ketika bersama pria itu ataupun tidak.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Sorry kalau di chapter kali ini sedikit menceritakan tentang gereja atau ritual doa.**

**Mungkin beberapa readers dengan agama non kristen / katolik merasa nggak suka.**

**Fanfict ini bukan fict religi, mengenai gereja itu cuma tambahan untuk memperkuat kesan western karena setau author di abad 18 mayoritas penduduk Inggris pergi ke gereja & beragama kristen / katolik. Thanks bwt yg udah baca fict ini.**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**-INO innocentric : Iya, itu harusnya Ino, bukan Sakura. Author salah ketik. thanks udah ngoreksi**

**-Yuriska : nanti di chapter terakhir diperjelas.**

**-Secretly D : thanks bwt kritik nya. Iya nih sering typo -_- **

**-nagisa : diusahain cepet update kok**

**-xoxo & uchihakamya : di chapter ini udah mulai sedikit jelas kok.**


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokan hari nya, Ino bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ino menuruni tangga menuju kamar ibu nya yang berada di lantai bawah.

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar ibu nya dan menunggu ibu nya membukakan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, ibu nya membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Ino"

"Selamat pagi, ibu. Bisakah aku masuk ke dalam ?"

"Tentu saja. " , ibu Ino membukakan pintu. Ino menutup pintu kamar ibu nya.

Kamar ibu Ino sangat mewah seperti kamarnya seorang bangsawan pada umum nya. Kamar ibu Ino sangat luas dengan lemari dari kayu terbaik dan meja rias yang dipenuhi berbagai macam kosmetik. Di kamar terdapat kasur yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik yang diukir dan tirai yang terbuat dari sutra menghiasi jendela. Bahkan, di dalam kamar terdapat perapian untuk mengurangi dingin saat musim dingin. Selain itu juga terdapat kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamar ini.

"Ino, maafkan ibu ya. Kemarin mungkin ibu terlalu kasar."

"Aku juga salah, bu. Aku tidak sopan dan anggun seperti seorang bangsawan." , jawab Ino dengan sopan. "Ah, aku ingin meminta bantuan ibu"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Ino ?"

"Bagaimana biasanya ibu melakukan perawatan kulit ?"

"Ibu biasa mencuci muka dengan arsenik agar kulit lebih bersinar."

"Arsenik ? Itu sejenis racun kan ?" , Ino membelalakan mata.

Ibu Ino mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau memakai cara itu, berbahaya ! Apa ada cara yang lain ?"

"Selama kau tidak meminum nya maka kau akan baik – baik saja, Ino." , jawab ibu Ino dengan ekspresi datar. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini ? Tidak biasanya kau peduli mengenai kecantikan. "

"Hehe.. soalnya Lord Uchiha akan datang ke rumah malam ini dan mengajariku memasak"

"Lord Uchiha ? siapa itu ? Kenapa kau meminta nya mengajari nya memasak ? Bukankah kau sudah diajarkan di sekolah ?"

"Dia sangat pandai memasak. Bahkan masakan nya jauh lebih enak dari buatanku. Kak Deidara juga sudah mencoba masakan buatan pria itu, kok" , jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Seorang Lord memasak ? apa ibu tidak salah dengar ? Ibu tidak pernah mendengar nama keluarga Uchiha sebelumnya."

"Iya, dia katanya berasal dari Oxford. Dia menginap di kastil tua di desa kita selama 3 minggu. Katanya, kastil itu milik leluhurnya" , Ino menjelaskan dengan antusias.

Ekspresi wajah ibu Ino menegang seketika.

"Lho ? Ibu kenapa ?"

"Ino, kau pergi ke kastil tua berhantu itu ? Kau nekat sekali !" , pekik ibu Ino.

"Ya tapi aku baik – baik, bu."

"Kamu tidak tahu mengenai kisah di kastil itu ?" , tanya ibu Ino.

Ino terdiam dan menggelengkan kepala, ucapan ibu nya mengingatkan suara yang didengar nya di taman bunga kastil itu. Ino tidak tahu mengenai awal mula penyebab kastil itu dijauhi, Ino hanya mengetahui bila kastil itu terlantar dan berhantu.

"Menurut tetua desa, di kastil itu ada seorang pria yang terbunuh tragis."

"Ibu, ceritakan padaku. Aku sangat penasaran."

"Jadi, kastil itu sudah ada sejak abad 16. Keluarga bangsawan yang tinggal disana memiliki dua anak laki – laki. Bangsawan dan istri nya itu meninggal ketika anak sulung nya berusia 16 tahun karena kapal yang ditumpangi nya karam. Lalu, sebelum meninggal bangsawan itu menyuruh anak sulung nya untuk menjaga adik nya."

Ibu Ino terdiam dan memandang Ino.

"Aduh, ibu sedikit takut menceritakan lanjutan nya. Ibu takut bila hantu di kastil itu menganggu ibu karena ibu menyebut – nyebut ya."

Ibu Ino sedikit bergetar. Ibu Ino merupakan seorang wanita yang sangat penakut bila berkaitan dengan hal – hal mistis. Dalam hal ini, Ino sedikit mewarisi sifat ibu nya. Namun, Ino mulai tidak merasa takut dengan kastil itu. Terutama sejak bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidur di kamar ibu nanti malam. Ceritakan padaku, ya. Aku penasaran"

"Janji, ya ?", ibu Ino berusaha memastikan ucapan Ino.

"Aku janji."

"Tetapi anak sulung itu tidak terlalu menyukai adik nya. Orang – orang lebih menyukai adik nya dibandingkan si anak sulung. Beberapa tahun kemudian, sang adik tumbuh dewasa dan melamar gadis yang dicintai nya di taman bunga kastil itu. Tepat ketika sang adik melamar si gadis, sang kakak menusukkan pedang ke jantung adik nya di depan gadis yang akan dilamar adik nya. Beberapa bulan kemudian, sang kakak meninggal setelah berkuda karena dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran yang disewa keluarga bangsawan yang merupakan musuh dari keluarga itu. Rumor nya, saat bulan purnama, hantu sang adik akan muncul di taman bunga dengan tubuh berlumuran darah."

"Ibu, sewaktu aku berkunjung ke kastil pada malam hari bersama Naruto, Sakura dan Sasori, aku seperti mendengar suara di taman bunga sesuatu yang dingin seperti menyentuh pundak ku. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun" , Ino menjelaskan dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ino, ibu sudah bilang, jangan pergi ke kastil itu !"

"Lalu, Naruto katanya melihat sosoh pria dengan tubuh berlumuran darah menyentuh pundak ku. Tapi aku tidak melihat apapun.

"Ino ! Sudah cukup, ibu takut" , ibu Ino menutup wajah nya dengan bantal.

"Tetapi, sewaktu aku berkunjung kesana lagi, aku tidak melihat apapun. Kak Deidara juga sempat kesana."

"T – tunggu, kau bilang Deidara ? Kau menyuruhnya kesana juga ?" , ibu Ino meletakkan bantal dan menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ibu bisa tanyakan pada nya"

"Ibu akan bertanya padanya."

Detik berikutnya, Ino merutuki kesalahan nya yang membocorkan rahasia Deidara.

"Eh tidak deh. Kak Deidara tidak pergi kesana, kok. Oh ya, jadi bagaimana cara untuk perawatan kulit tubuh ?"

"Mandi susu baik untuk kulit. Aku menyarankan untuk mandi susu dan mencuci wajah dengan arsenik. Aku melakukan nya sehari dua kali." , saran ibu Ino.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum, wajah ibu Ino terlihat segar dan bersinar dengan kulit putih bersih yang halus dan kencang. Di usia empat puluh, ibu nya terlihat seperti wanita yang berusia dua puluh lima.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba nya. Setelah itu aku perlu memakai kosmetik dan pakaian terbaik."

"Tumben sekali kau bersemangat seperti ini. Ibu penasaran seperti apa Lord Uchiha yang kau ceritakan itu. Kapan dia akan datang ?"

"Pukul 7 malam. Tetapi aku harus merawat kulit ku." , jawab Ino.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta butler kita untuk segera mempersiapkan susu untukmu."

….*….

Untuk mempersiapkan kedatangan Sasuke, Ino rela mandi berendam selama dua jam. Biasanya Ino takkan mau mandi berendam seperti itu, namun kali ini berbeda.

Ino mengenakan korset yang biasa dihindari nya dan mengenakan gaun berwarna merah darah yang terbuat dari sutra dengan rok mengembang dan sulaman bermotif bunga berwarna senada di ujung gaun, bagian dada dan ujung lengan gaun.

Ino bahkan memakai bedak yang membuat wajah nya putih, lipstick dan pemerah pipi yang terbuat dari pewarna makanan merah, cendana dan lilin. Ino juga meminta bantuan Temari untuk mengkriting rambut nya dan memberikan hiasan rambut.

Ino juga memakai kalung mutiara dengan cincing berlian besar yang sangat bersinar dan menunjukkan status nya sebagai bangsawan karena harga cincin yang sangat mahal.

Selain itu, Ino juga memakai sepatu dengan hak tinggi yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna merah. Ino berusaha keras menjaga keseimbangan dengan berlatih berjalan menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi dengan hak yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Ino makan malam bersama kakak dan ibu nya. Selama makan malam, Ino terus menerus melirik ke arah pintu dengan cemas.

Tepat sesudah makan malam, butler keluarga Ino menghampiri ibu Ino yang baru saja selesai menikmati dessert berupa parmesan ice cream.

"Milady, ada tamu untuk Lady Ino" , ucap butler sambil membungkukkan tubuh dengan hormat.

Ino tersenyum. Ia sangat bersemangat dengan kedatangan tamu itu.

"Siapa y-"

Ino memotong perkataan ibu nya dan berkata, "Biarkan masuk"

Ibu Ino seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ino dan berkata, "Ino, belum tentu tamu yang datang adalah orang yang kau maksud"

"Tamu yang datang adalah Lord Uchiha.'

"Izinkan orang itu masuk" , ucap ibu Ino dengan tegas.

Butler itu berjalan menuju pintu. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria muda masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ibu Ino, Deidara dan Ino segera berdiri dari kursi dan menyambut pria muda itu. Pria muda itu membungkukkan tubuh dengan hormat.

"Salam kenal, saya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari Fugaku Uchiha, seorang marquess. Saya berasal dari Oxford. Suatu kehormatan dapat berjumpa dengan anda, Lady Yamanaka."

Ibu Ino segera mendekati pria itu dan ikut membungkukkan tubuh.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Lord Uchiha. Saya adalah Lady Yamanaka. Dan ini adalah anak – anak saya, Deidara Yamanaka dan Ino Yamanaka" , ucap ibu Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Deidara dan Ino.

Pria itu mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan membentuk senyum tipis yang ditujukan kepada Deidara dan Ino. Ino merasa sangat senang, jantung nya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ino dan Deidara membalas senyuman pria itu.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal ?" , tanya ibu Ino sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ya, nona Yamanaka dan Lord Yamanaka sempat berkunjung ke kastil"

Ekspresi wajah ibu Ino terlihat tidak suka, namun dengan cepat ibu Ino tersenyum.

"Lord Uchiha, kami akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda" , ucap Deidara.

"Tidak perli, Lord Yamanaka. Saya sudah makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kesini."

"Bagaimana dengan makanan ringan ? Saya baru saja memanggang shrewsbury cake"

"Tidak perlu repot – repot, Lady Yamanaka. Saya berkunjung kesini untuk mengajari nona Yamanaka memasak." , jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Ino terus memandang pria itu. Hari ini pun, pria itu juga tampak sangat modis. Ia mengenakan coat berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari bahan dengan kualitas terbaik dengan ruffle shirt putih yang terbuat dari linen, cravat dan breeches berwarna coklat serta waistcoat panjang yang menutupi sebagian breeches yang dikenakan nya. Pria itu juga memakai hose berwarna putih dengan jahitan tangan dan sepatu kulit berwarna coklat.

Ibu Ino memanggil butler yang berdiri di sudut ruang makan. Butler itu menghampiri ibu Ino.

"Tolong ambilkan toples berisi schrewsbury cake di dapur dan wine di penyimpanan"

"Wine tahun berapa yang anda inginkan, milady?"

"1740"

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar" , jawab butler itu dengan sopan.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya akan mengantar anda ke dapur" , ucap Ino dengan sopan.

"Hn"

Ino dan Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur. Di dapur terdapat beberapa orang pelayan dan seorang juru masak. Para pelayan mulai berbisik ketika Ino memasuki dapur bersama pria itu.

Para pelayan dan juru masak membungkukkan tubuh ketika Ino dan Sasuke mendekat.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu, Lady Ino ?" , ucap para pelayan serempak.

"Lord Uchiha akan mengajariku memasak. Aku berharap kalian dapat membantu kami"

"Oh ya, apa bahan yang tersedia di dapur ?" , tanya Ino kepada salah seorang pelayan.

Pelayan menyebutkan bahan makanan yang tersedia.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita masak, tuan Uchiha ?" , tanya Ino sambil menatap pria dihadapan nya. Ino masih merasakan rasa dingin ketika berada di samping pria itu.

"Saya mengikuti keinginan anda, nona Yamanaka"

Ino berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjentikkan jari nya.

"Bagaimana dengan apple pie ? Saya sangat menyukai apple pie buatan anda dan berharap dapat membuat apple pie selezat itu"

"Anda menyukai apple pie itu ? Saya akan menyediakan nya bila anda ingin berkunjung" , jawab pria itu dengan ramah.

"Saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda, tuan Uchiha."

"Baiklah, saya akan mengajarkan anda cara membuatnya. Pertama, kita perlu mengupas apel dan mengiris nya dengan tipis. Selain itu kita juga memerlukan sedikit air es" , ucap pria itu.

Ino memerintahkan salah seorang pelayan untuk membawakan apel dan memerintahkan pelayan lain nya untuk mengambil air es.

Salah seorang pelayan membawakan sekeranjang penuh apel.

"Kita harus membersihkan apel nya terlebih dahulu" , ucap pria itu.

Pria itu berjalan menuju wadah berisi air dan mencuci seluruh apel tanpa meminta bantuan pelayan. Tak lama kemudia pelayan lain nya membawakan air es.

Ino mendekati pria itu. Ino kembali merasakan udara dingin di dekat pria itu.

"Tuan Uchiha, biarkan saya yang mencuci apel." , ujar Ino sambil menyentuh salah satu apel.

"Tidak apa – apa. Saya sudah terbiasa."

Ino tetap memaksa membantu, tangan Ino bersentuhan dengan apel yang kebetulan disentuh pria itu.

Ino seperti menyentuh es, tangan pria itu semakin dingin di dalam air. Ino refleks mengangkat tangan nya.

"Ada apa, nona Yamanaka ?"

"Tangan anda dingin sekali, tuan Uchiha."

Pria itu menjauhi tangan Ino dan mengambil apel lain nya yang cukup jauh dari apel yang disentuh Ino.

"Tuan Uchiha, apakah anda marah ? Saya minta maaf bila kata – kata saya menyinggung anda" , Ino menundukkan kepala dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuh nya dari pria itu.

"Uh.. saya tidak marah. Hanya saja, saya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat nona Yamanaka merasa tidak nyaman. Karena itu, jangan menyentuh tangan saya" , pria itu menarik tangan kiri nya dan mengeringkan dengan sapu tangan, kemudian memasukkan nya ke saku coat nya. Ia mencuci apel hanya dengan tangan kanan nya.

"Maafkan saya, tuan Uchiha." , Ino merasa semakin bersalah.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Ini bukan kesalahan anda, nona Yamanaka."

Ino dan Sasuke melanjutkan mencuci apel tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengeringkan apel dan memasukkan ke dalam keranjang. Sasuke membawa apel ke meja dan meletakkan di atas talenan kayu.

"Nona Yamanaka, apakah anda mengerti cara mengupas apel ?"

"Iya, saya bisa melakukan nya."

"Hn"

Ino mengambil apel yang terdapat di keranjang dan mulai mengupas apel dengan pisau. Pria itu juga mengupas apel dengan cepat sambil sesekali melirik Ino yang sedang mengupas apel untuk memastikan Ino dapat mengupas dengan baik.

"Aww" , pekik Ino. Tanpa sengaja Ino mengiris jari nya dengan pisau. Darah mengucur dari jari Ino.

"Nona Yamanaka, hati – hati" , ujar pria itu. Ekspresi wajah stoic pria itu kini terlihat sangat khawatir.

Pria itu menyentuh jari tangan ino yang berdarah dengan tangan nya. Ino dapat merasakan rasa dingin di jemari nya.

"Nona Yamanaka, ayo kita bersihkan ini dengan air bersih."

Wajah Ino sedikit memerah ketika jari nya disentuh pria itu. Salah seorang pelayan mengambil sedikit es dan perban. Sementara pelayan lain nya membawakan handuk bersih.

Sasuke terus menyentuh jemari Ino dan membersihkan luka dengan air.

"Dingin" , gumam Ino ketika pria itu menyentuh jari Ino dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain nya menuangkan air di atas luka.

"Maafkan saya, nona Yamanaka. Saya tidak seharusnya menyentuh jari anda dan membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman. Saya bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat anda terluka" , pria itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ini bukan salah anda, tuan Uchiha. Saya yang kurang berhati – hati." , jawab Ino. Dalam hati, ia merasa semakin senang dengan sentuhan lembut pria itu dan sikap nya yang sangat jantan layaknya seorang ksatria yang melindungi putri.

"Darah nya berhenti." , ucap Ino ketika melihat darah di jari nya sudah berhenti ketika disentuh pria itu.

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan mengeringkan jari Ino dengan handuk kering yang diberikan pelayan. Gerakan pria itu sangat lembut, seakan khawatir bila Ino merasa sakit.

Setelah mengeringkan jari Ino, pria itu mengambil perban dan membalut nya dengan lembut. Gerakan tangan pria itu sangat cepat seperti sudah terbiasa.

Pria itu melepaskan tangan Ino ketika sudah selesai membalut nya dengan perban.

"Untuk sementara, jangan terlalu banyak menggerakkan jari anda agar luka nya tidak kembali terbuka." , ujar pria itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan memasak nya ?"

"Biar saya saja yang memasak."

"Tapi, saya ingin belajar memasak apple pie selezat buatan anda, tuan Uchiha."

"Perhatikan saja cara membuat apple pie nya" , jawab pria itu sambil mengupas apel.

"Saya tidak akan bisa membuat nya bila saya tidak mencoba sendiri"

"Setelah ini saya akan mengajarkan cara anda membuat kulit apple pie"

"Tuan Uchiha, bagaimana bila kita membuat kulit apple pie saja ? Biar para pelayan yang mengupas apel nya" , ucap Ino sambil memandang apel yang cukup banyak di dalam keranjang.

"Saya tidak ingin merepotkan mereka, nona Yamanaka. Biarkan mereka beristirahat setelah bekerja keras."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan membantu anda mengupas apel lagi"

"Jangan !" , ujar pria itu dengan suara meninggi. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Makanya, biarkan pelayan saja yang mengupas apel nya."

"Baiklah bila anda memaksa."

Ino memanggil beberapa orang pelayan, para pelayan segera menghampiri Ino.

"Bisakah kalian membantu Lord Uchiha mengupas apel ? Setelah apple pie ini matang, aku akan membagikan pada kalian semua"

"Tentu saja, Lady Ino" , jawab para pelayan. Para pelayan segera mengupas apel.

"Tuan Uchiha, ayo kita membuat kulit apple pie nya" , ujar Ino sambil memandang pria itu.

Pria itu terlihat sedikit murung, terlihat jelas bahwa ia terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Nona Yamanaka, bolehkah saya memberi saran pada anda ?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tuan Uchiha."

"Maaf bila ucapan saya sedikit lancang, tetapi sebaiknya anda tidak terlalu bergantung kepada pelayan. "

"Saya.. tidak diperbolehkan ibu saya untuk melakukan pekerjaan kasar. Ibu saya membiasakan saya untuk tergantung pada pelayan"

"Sebaiknya anda mulai bersikap mandiri, nona Yamanaka. Memang benar, kita adalah majikan. Tetapi kita juga tidak seharusnya menyuruh mereka bekerja terlalu keras."

"Tuan Uchiha, anda adalah orang yang sangat murah hati. Apa yang biasanya anda lakukan terhadap pelayan – pelayan anda ?"

"Mereka hanya membersihkan rumah dan memasak. Saya jarang meminta tolong mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu atau membuat teh, tetapi mereka rutin membuatkan teh bagi saya setiap sore."

"Anda sangat menggagumkan, tuan Uchiha. " , jawab Ino dengan pelan. "Saya bersyukur dapat mengenal anda, tuan Uchiha."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut, tetapi Ino dapat melihat sorot mata nya yang terlihat sedih.

"Saya.. juga senang mengenal anda, nona Yamanaka"

….*….

Dua jam kemudian, apple pie yang dibuat Ino dan Sasuke matang. Ino memotong nya dan membagikan kepada para pelayan.

Ino memotong sepotong apple pie dan meletakkan di piring serta memberikannya kepada pria itu.

"Tuan Uchiha, ini untuk anda"

"Terima kasih, nona Yamanaka"

Ino mengambil sepotong apple pie terakhir dan meletakkan nya di piring dan membawa nya menuju ruang duduk. Di ruang duduk sudah tersedia dua gelas wine dan setoples schrewsburry cake.

"Tuan Uchiha, silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu dan menikmati sedikit makanan"

"Terima kasih atas hidangan nya, nona Yamanaka"

"Justru saya yang harus berterima kasih karena anda telah repot datang ke rumah saya hanya untuk mengajari membuat apple pie"

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Saya senang mendapat kehormatan untuk mengajari anda"

"Tuan Uchiha, maaf bila saya merepotkan anda. Bisakah anda mencatatkan resep apple pie ini ? Saya khawatir bila suatu saat saya lupa akan resep yang telah anda ajarkan"

"Tidak masalah. Apakah anda menginginkan resep lain nya ?"

"Saya tidak mau merepotkan anda"

"Saya tidak keberatan, nona Yamanaka. Berhentilah merasa sungkan, hal itu membuat saya merasa tidak nyaman. " , jawab pria itu dengan datar.

Ino sedikit tersentak, ucapan pria itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Sepertinya pria itu merupakan seseorang yang berbicara langsung apa adanya.

"Tuan Uchiha, maafkan saya. Saya membuat anda tidak nyaman"

Ekspresi pria itu sedikit melembut, ia berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuh dengan sopan.

"Nona Yamanaka, saya yang harus meminta maaf. Saya telah menyinggung anda. Saya tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Saya lebih menyukai seseorang yang berkata jujur apa adanya daripada seseorang yang berpura – pura menyukai sikap saya namun merasa sebenarnya tidak suka"

"Baiklah, saya tetap merasa bersalah pada anda, nona Yamanaka."

"Ayo kita minum"

Setelah membenturkan gelas, Ino dan Sasuke memperhatikan perubahan warna wine itu dan meminum nya perlahan – lahan. Rasa pahit dan asam khas anggur memenuhi tenggorokan Ino. Pria itu juga terlihat menikmati wine yang dihidangkan.

Ino memotong apple pie dan memakan nya. Ino tersenyum.

"Apple pie buatan tuan Uchiha selalu lezat"

Pria itu mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan tertawa melihat sikap Ino. Ino tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi pria itu. Selama beberapa hari ini, Ino sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pria itu tertawa walaupun pria itu sering tersenyum. Tawa pria itu begitu menawan.

"Nona Yamanaka, sebagai hadiah perpisahan, saya akan memberikan resep – resep masakan saya. Anda dapat membuat apple pie sendiri bila suatu saat anda ingin memakan nya"

Dada Ino terasa sesak. Ucapan perpisahan yang mendadak itu membuat Ino merasa sedih. Namun, dalam setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ino, pria itu kembali berkata.

"Nona Yamanaka, suatu saat nanti saya akan mengunjungi anda."

Ino mengangguk, entah kenapa lidah nya terasa kelu. Ino tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ino mengambil botol wine yang sudah dibuka dan menuangkan nya ke gelas pria itu dan gelas milik nya sendiri. Ino meminum wine itu dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan rasa pahit yang dirasakan nya.

"Tuan Uchiha, bolehkah saya bertanya kepada anda ?"

"Silahkan tanyakan saja"

"Apakah anda..umm.. memiliki tunangan ?" , ucap Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak. Saya pernah memiliki tunangan, tetapi tunangan saya meninggalkan saya"

"Maaf bila saya menganggu privasi anda. Tetapi mengapa tunangan anda meninggalkan anda ? Bukankah anda pria yang menggagumkan ?"

"Dia bertunangan dengan kakak lelaki saya" , jawab pria itu dengan sorot mata sedih, namun berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajah nya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya selalu menanyakan hal – hal yang mengingatkan anda akan kenangan yang menyakitkan"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan menyesap sedikit wine, mungkin untuk menenangkan hati nya. Wajah pria itu terlihat lebih rileks setelah menyesap wine.

Ino kembali menuangkan wine di gelas miliknya dan milik pria itu. Ino tidak menyangka mengapa ada seorang gadis yang menyia – nyiakan pria sesempurna itu ketika diri nya mengharapkan dapat memiliki pria itu.

"Nona Yamanaka, dua hari lagi saya akan mengantarkan resep – resep itu ke rumah anda"

"Saya dapat mengambilnya sendiri di kastil anda, tuan Uchiha."

"Hn.."

"Kalau bisa, saya berharap anda sering mengunjungi saya" , gumam pria itu. Ino sedikit tidak mempercayai apa yang didengar nya.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya akan mengunjungi anda setiap hari sebelum anda kembali ke Oxford"

Pria itu mengangkat alis nya.

"Anda mendengar ucapan saya ? Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Ino mengangguk dan kembali meminum wine nya. Ino kembali mengisi gelas wine nya dan meminum gelas wine ke empat. Kepala Ino mulai terasa sedikit pusing, wajah nya merona.

Ino memang bukanlah seorang peminum wine yang kuat. Ia tidak pernah mabuk, tetapi selalu merasa pusing setelah gelas ketiga.

Ino merasa ingin menangis, rasanya ia merasa tidak rela berpisah dengan pria dihadapan nya. Pria dihadapan nya adalah cinta pertama nya dan merupakan pria terbaik yang pernah ditemui nya. Ino merasa sedih mengingat dirinya akan berpisah dengan pria itu. Usia Ino tujuh belas tahun, sebentar lagi ia akan dijodohkan dan menikah dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya. Bila suatu saat nanti ia bertemu dengan pria itu, kemungkinan besar dirinya sudah menikah dan tidak dapat bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya tidak ingin berpisah dengan anda. Anda tidak seharusnya kembali ke Oxford." , gumam Ino. Efek alkohol sudah mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Nona Yamanaka, saya berjanji akan kembali suatu saat nanti." , jawab pria itu dengan lirih.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Ino. Pria itu memeluk Ino dan membiarkan Ino menanggis di pelukan nya. Tubuh dingin pria itu terasa nyaman bagi Ino. Ino dapat menghirup sedikit aroma harum mawar dengan sedikit aroma darah. Namun Ino tetap mempertahankan posisi nya yang memeluk tubuh pria itu. Ia tidak lagi merasa takut dengan pria itu.

Pria itu melepaskan pelukan Ino dengan lembut.

"Nona Yamanaka, hari semakin larut, saya sebaiknya kembali ke kastil."

….*….

Ino terbangun besok pagi nya. Kepala nya terasa sedikit sakit akibat wine yang diminum nya. berusaha mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan nya semalam.

Semalam, pria itu pulang setelah melepaskan pelukan nya. Ino mengantarnya sampai ke gerbang depan dan kembali ke kamar nya. Namun, Ino tersentak dan merinding mengingat aroma tubuh pria itu.

Tubuh pria itu memancarkan aroma mawar merah yang hanya tercium saat Ino memeluk nya. Aroma itu terlalu kuat untuk dilupakan Ino. Ino juga merasakn semilir aroma darah.

'Apa pria itu terluka hingga tercium aroma darah ? Namun aku tidak melihat luka nya' , batin Ino.

Ino mandi dan mengganti pakaian nya dengan gaun yang lebih sederhana dibandingkan yang dikenakan nya kemarin. Namun, Ino tidak lagi mandi susu dan membersihkan wajah dengan arsenic seperti kemarin. Ia memilih membersihkan wajah dengan wine putih dan rosemary segar seperti yang dilakukan pria maupun wanita sebelum banyak wanita mengikuti trend membersihkan wajah dengan arsenic.

Ino mengenakan gaun satin berwarna kuning keemasan dengan stomacher di bagian depan dan heels berwarna sama yang terbuat dari sutra. Ia hanya memakai bedak dan tidak memakai pemerah wajah atau pemerah bibir. Pemerah wajah dan pemerah bibir yang kemarin dipakainya dapat bertahan hingga seminggu walaupun ia sudah membersihkan wajah nya.

Ino meninggalkan kamar nya dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Butler berambut perak yang bekerja di rumah nya menghampirinya.

"Lady Ino, ada tamu untuk anda."

"Siapa ?"

"Tuan Naruto dan Nona Sakura."

"Terima kasih telah membeeritahuku" , ucap Ino sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ino membuka pintu dan melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah menunggu nya.

"Forehead, Naruto, ayo masuk"

"Tidak usah, kami di taman saja. Hehe" , Naruto terkekeh seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah, tidak apa – apa."

"Tidak, deh. Kami di taman saja" , ucap Naruto.

Ino kembali mengajak Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, tetapi mereka tetap bersikeras menolak. Mungkin, Naruto dan Sakura tidak nyaman dengan sikap para pelayan maupun keluarga Ino yang terkesan tidak ramah kepada mereka.

Ino terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Naruto duduk di salah satu ayunan yang terdapat di taman dan menggerakkan ayunan dengan pelan menggunakan kaki nya. Sementara, Sakura dan Ino duduk di bangku taman di samping ayunan.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan kastil itu ? Kau belum menceritakan pada kami" , ucap Naruto sambil menikmati tubuh nya yang bergoyang di atas ayunan.

Ino menceritakan segala nya termasuk kedatangan pria itu kemarin dan bahkan Ino yang mencium aroma mawar sekaligus darah di tubuh nya.

"I – ino, pria itu semakin misterius. Kurasa mungkin dia vampire" , desis Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin, Naruto. Buktinya, ia memakan makanan normal" , ujar Sakura sambil menikmati angin yang bertiup di taman.

"Aku juga setuju dengan forhead. Pria itu ternyata tidak memiliki tunangan. " , jawab Ino.

"Lalu, apa hubungan nya dengan misteri kita ini ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memberitahu Naruto."

"Aku penasaran dengan pria itu. Lebih baik antarkan kami ke kastil itu agar kami bisa bertemu dengan pria itu." , ucap Sakura.

"Iya, kau juga sudah berjanji lho"

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengantarkan kalian. Tapi kau harus menjaga sikapmu, Naruto. Jangan membuatku malu" , jawab Ino dengan pasrah.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini berlebihan sekali, Ino" , Naruto bangkit dari ayunan yang diduduki nya dan menghampiri Ino.

"Ayo kita berangkat"

Ino berjalan bersama Naruto dan Sakura menuju kastil itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terlihat tegang dan sangat takut. Sementara Sakura malah penasaran dengan rupa pria itu.

Sesampainya di kastil, Ino memasuki gerbang kastil itu dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ino membunyikan bel.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu membukakan pintu. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian yang kemarin dipakainya, hanya saja coat yang kali ini dipakainya terlihat lebih elegan dengan sutra kualitas terbaik, kancing emas dan sedikit hiasan berupa jahitan benang emas.

"Selamat datang, nona Yamanaka. Anda mengajak teman anda ke kastil ini ?" , ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Naruto pucat seketika. Tubuh nya merinding dan tak dapat bergerak. Rasa takut menguasai dirinya.

"I – Ino, ini pria berlumuran darah yang kulihat pada malam itu" , Naruto berbicara dengan terbata – bata.

"Naruto, kau ini apa – apaan sih ? Jangan membuatku malu" , ucap Ino dengan ketus.

"Tapi.. pria ini.."

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi mu, Naruto. Kau sangat ketakutan pada malam itu, jadi mungkin saja kau berhalusinasi"

"Ino percayalah padaku.." , ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Salam kenal, senang bertemu dengan anda" , ujar pria itu dengan ramah. "Saya Sasuke Uchiha, saya berasal dari Oxford. Dan saya berada disini untuk mengunjungi kastil leluhur saya"

Ekspresi wajah Naruto terlihat lebih rileks, namun ia tetap merasa takut. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakura memandang pria berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan kagum. Sakura bagaikan terjerat oleh pesona pria itu.

"Salam kenal, Lord Uchiha. Saya adalah Sakura Haruno, teman Ino. Tetapi saya bukan seorang bangsawan." , ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuh.

Pria itu menahan tubuh Sakura yang membungkuk dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Tidak perlu membungkukkan tubuh, nona Haruno."

"I – iya, Lord Uchiha" , jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Ino berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Cepat perkenalkan dirimu"

"L – Lord Uchiha, saya Naruto Uzumaki. Senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya juga bukan bangsawan" , ucap Naruto dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Tuan Uchiha, maaf ya. Orang ini memang sedikit aneh dan merepotkan" , ucap Ino sambil menatap Naruto.

"Saya senang dapat berkenalan dengan mereka, nona Yamanaka. Silahkan masuk, saya akan menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk kalian."

Pria itu mengantar Ino, Naruto dan Sakura menuju ruang duduk dan meninggalkan mereka.

Di ruang duduk terdapat perapian dan sofa yang terbuat dari kayu berukit yang juga berasal dari abad 16.. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar dan terdapat keyboard di dalam ruangan.

Selain itu, di salah satu sudut terdapat lukisan yang cukup besar. Lukisan tersebut terlihat berasal dari dua ratus tahun yang lalu bila dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan orang di dalam lukisan. Lukisan itu berupa seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan dan seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam. Di tengah – tengah kedua orang itu, terdapat dua orang anak laki – laki. Salah satu nya berambut hitam panjang dan kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap dengan garis di dekat mata yang memanjang sampai ke bawah hidung. Sementara itu, anak laki – laki yang satunya memiliki kulit putih dan wajah yang mirip dengan wanita di lukisan.

Naruto menunduk dan tidak berani memandangi lukisan itu, sementara Ino dan Sakura tersentak.

"Pig, wajah anak laki – laki di lukisan itu mirip dengan pria yang tadi kita temui" , bisik Sakura.

"Iya, hanya saja pakaian nya berbeda. Kebetulan sekali pria itu memiliki wajah dan bahkan gaya rambut yang sama persis dengan leluhurnya"

"Tapi.. pria itu tampan sekali. Dia juga sangat ramah dan sopan. Kau beruntung Pig."

"Hah.. dasar forehead."

Pria itu kembali dan membawakan empat cangkir teh dengan empat potong apple pie di atas piring.

"Wah, apple pie lagi ?" , ucap Ino dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja, nona Yamanaka sepertinya sangat menyukai apple pie buatan saya."

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan sederhana ini" , ucap pria itu dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih atas hidangan nya, Lord Uchiha" , ucap Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung memakan apple pie itu, sementara Ino memilih untuk menikmati teh.

Ino meletakkan cangkir teh itu dengan hati – hati dan memperhatikan nya. Cangkir itu terbuat dari keramik mahal berwarna putih dengan motif bunga di hampir seluruh permukaan cangkir. Model gelas itu tidak terlihat kuno, namun sepertinya gelas itu juga berasal dari dua ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Tuan Uchiha, tidak biasanya anda menghidangkan teh"

"Karena semalam anda hampir mabuk, nona Yamanaka. Saya rasa, anda masih merasakan efek dari wine kemarin. Saya tidak ingin membuat anda mabuk dengan menghidangkan wine"

'Pria ini.. perhatian sekali. Aku semakin penasaran padanya' , batin Ino.

"Lord Uchiha, apakah yang tergantung di dinding ini merupakan lukisan keluarga anda ?" , tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk foto keluarga yang tergantung di salah satu dinding.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, perlahan ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan, itu foto keluarga leluhurku."

"Hah ?! Kok wajah anda mirip dengan lukisan itu sih ? Bahkan model rambut nya juga sama" , timpal Naruto.

"Bodoh, bisa saja, tahu. Mereka kan satu garis keturunan." , Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

Pria itu mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan membentuk senyum tipis, "Iya, bisa saja kami mirip. Kami berasal dari keturunan yang sama, tuan Uzumaki."

"Hehe.. iya juga, sih." , Naruto tersenyum malu dan meminum teh yang dihidangkan.

"Eh, teh nya enak juga, ya" , ucap Naruto sambil menyeruput teh dengan gerakan kasar.

"Hey, kau memalukan sekali, Naruto ! Cepat minta maaf pada Lord Uchiha" , ucap Sakura dengan geram.

Naruto merengut dan meminta maaf sambil berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menundukkan kepala layaknya seorang hamba kepada raja dihadapan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal seperti ini. Ayo bangun." , ucap pria itu dengan sopan sambil berdiri dan membantu Naruto bangun.

"Terima kasih telah memaafkan saya, Lord Uchiha"

Pria itu berjalan menuju keyboard dan duduk di atas kursi. Keyboard di ruangan ini memiliki model yang mirip dengan keyboard di ruang keluarga, hanya saja model nya sedikit lebih baru dan kondisi nya lebih baik.

"Saya akan memainkan lagu untuk anda semua. Apakah ada lagu yang kalian inginkan ?"

Naruto dan Sakura menggeleng.

"Tuan Uchiha, bisakah anda memainkan lagu sedih dengan tempo yang pelan ?" , ucap Ino.

"Pig ? Kenapa meminta lagu yang seperti itu ?" , ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin mendengarnya, forehead"

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa – apa dan mulai memainkan lagu yang berasal dari abad 16. Lagu yang dimainkan pria itu sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah dibandingkan lagu yang dimainkan pria itu saat terakhir kali Ino berkunjung ke kastil ini.

Pria itu sangat menghayati permainan nya sendiri. Jemari pria itu bergerak dengan cepat di atas keyboard. Permainan keyboard itu sangat indah bagaikan nyanyian malaikat .

Pria itu duduk membelakangi Ino, Naruto dan Sakura. Namun, ekspresi wajah pria itu berubah saat memainkan lagu itu. Ekspresi wajah dan tatapan mata pria itu memancarkan kesedihan. Pikiran pria itu seakan kembali ke masa lalu, pria itu meneteskan air mata kesedihan.

Ino, Naruto dan Sakura seakan terbius keindahan permainan keyboard pria itu. Permainan keyboard itu seolah mempengaruhi atmosfir ruangan dan suasana hatI Ino, Naruto dan Sakura.

Tiba – tiba saja, sekelebat penglihatan muncul di benak Ino. Pikiran Ino bagaikan terlempar ke masa lalu, jauh ke jaman ketika kastil ini masih merupakan kastil yang dihuni seseorang.

….*….

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan panjang sepunggung yang terikat berjalan tergesa – gesa di koridor. Pria itu memiliki sedikit garis halus di bagian mata yang memanjang hingga ke bagian hidung. Mata hitam kelam pria itu memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kak Itachi !" , seorang pria berkulit putih memanggil pria itu. Sekilas, pria itu mirip dengan pria yang dipanggil nya dengan sebutan 'kak Itachi' , hanya saja kulit nya lebih putih dan tidak ada garis halus di wajah serta model rambut yang berbeda.

Pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu menghentikan langkah nya dan menoleh ke arah pria yang memanggil nya.

"Ada apa memanggil ku ?" , jawab pria bernama Itachi itu dengan ekspresi dingin seolah tak peduli.

"Um.. aku ingin melamar Temari. Menurut kakak, bagaimana cara yang romantis untuk melamar nya ?" , ucap pria yang lebih muda itu dengan wajah memerah sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku ? Kau tahu kalau aku sedang tidak memiliki kekasih atau tunangan, kan ?", jawab pria yang lebih tua dengan nada sinis.

"Kurasa kakak lebih mengerti soal hal seperti ini."

"Hn.. bawakan saja buket berisi bunga mawar merah dan cincin. Lalu berlutut di hadapan nya. Lamar saja di taman kastil ini, banyak orang menyukai tempat itu karena dipenuhi mawar merah"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kukatakan ? Aku sangat gugup, kak."

"Bilang saja kau ingin menikahinya. Kau ini selalu merepotkanku" , jawab pria yang lebih tua sambil berdecak kesal.

Pria yang lebih muda terlihat sedikit kaget dengan reaksi kakak nya. Namun ia berusaha memaklumi nya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, maaf menganggu waktu mu, kak. Terima kasih atas saran – saran mu" , ucap pria itu sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan dan berjalan meninggalkan kakak nya dengan postur tubuh tegap dan langkah yang anggun layaknya seorang bangsawan.

Pria yang lebih tua itu terus memandangi sang adik dan bergumam sambil tersenyum sinis dengan aura membunuh, "Malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir jantung mu berdetak, Sasuke"

Ino memandang semua nya dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia seolah berada di ruangan yang sama, hanya saja tak dapat dilihat oleh dua orang itu. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar semua ucapan mereka dan merasakan aura membunuh dari Itachi.

….*….

Lagu yang dimainkan Sasuke berhenti, bayangan akan kejadian itu juga selesai. Pikiran Ino kini telah kembali sepenuh nya ke masa kini.

Tubuh Ino bergetar, wajah nya sangat pucat. Naruto dan Sakura memandangi Ino dengan khawatir. Sakura bahkan mengguncang tubuh Ino.

Sasuke menghapus air mata nya dan berdiri dari kursi serta berjalan menghampiri Ino.

"Pig, kau kenapa ?" , ucap Sakura sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Ino. Nartuo menatap pria yang kini berdiri di samping Ino itu dengan tajam.

Ino menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya saja lagu tadi membuatku merasa merinding, entah kenapa"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang, ekspresi nya terlihat lega. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau kerasukan, pig"

"Nona Yamanaka, maafkan saya telah memainkan lagu yang membuat anda merasa takut" , ucap pria itu sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

"Saya tidak apa – apa. Hanya saja, mungkin saya terlalu terbawa suasana lagu yang anda mainkan" , jawab Ino.

"Ino, ternyata kau sangat penakut, ya" , ledek Naruto. Ino sedang tidak berniat membalas ucapan Naruto dan memilih mendiamkan nya.

"Ck… kau berisik, Naruto" , desis Sakura.

"Lord Uchiha, permainan keyboard anda sangat bagus. Saya bahkan dapat merasakan kesedihan dari permainan lagu anda."

"Saya bahkan terbawa suasana dan merinding karena permainan anda yang terlalu mengagumkan." , puji Ino.

"Terima kasih atas pujian nya. Saya merasa tidak nyaman bila anda terlalu memuji saya. Permainan keyboard saya biasa saja" , jawab pria itu.

Ino berusaha terlihat tenang. Ia masih terus memikirkan bayangan yang dilihat nya, bahkan suara kedua pria dalam bayangan nya itu masih terngiang di telinga nya. Pria yang dilihat nya itu sama persis dengan pria yang ada di hadapan nya.

'Apa itu merupakan suatu kebetulan ? Hal itu terlalu aneh bila merupakan suatu kebetulan. Wajah yang sama, nama yang sama, bahkan suara yang sama' , batin Ino.

"Nona Yamanaka, kumpulan resep nya sudah hampir selesai ? Apakah anda ingin melihat nya ?" , ucap pria itu pada Ino.

"Bolehkah ?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

"Apakah kalian menginginkan apple pie dan teh tambahan ? Saya akan mengambilkan nya"

"Tidak usah, Lord Uchiha. Kami akan segera pulang setelah ini." , ucap Sakura.

Pria itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Kini di ruangan tersebut hanya ada Ino, Naruto dan Sakura.

"Tadi itu kau sebenarnya kenapa sih ?" , tanya Naruto sambil menatap Ino.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya terbawa suasana lagu"

"Kau aneh sekali, pig. Kubilang suasana lagu yang dimainkan nya sedih. Kenapa kau malah merinding ?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan nya. Tetapi sebelumnya, berjanji padaku bila kalian akan bersikap seakan tidak tahu di hadapan tuan Uchiha. Mengerti ?"

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk. Ino menceritakan mengenai semua yang dialaminya ketika pikiran nya seakan terlempar ke masa lalu.

Naruto dan Sakura mulai merasa takut. Naruto bahkan merinding.

"Ki – kita pulang sekarang, yuk" , ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursi yang di duduki nya.

"Hey, barusan kau berjanji akan berpura – pura tidak tahu kan ?" , Ino menarik tangan Naruto dan membuatnya kembali duduk.

"I – iya"

"Eh, tapi aneh sekali. Kalau Lord Uchiha sudah meninggal, lalu bagaimana dengan makanan yang kita makan ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Iya juga. Makanan itu asli dan benar – benar enak. Aku sebenarnya ingin apple pie tambahan." , timpal Naruto.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada orang nya" , jawab Ino dengan kesal.

"Hiiyy.. masa aku 'apa kau benar – benar manusia ?' kepada orang lain ? itu aneh sekali" , Naruto mulai merinding.

Pria itu kembali ke dalam ruangan dan membawakan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Buku itu terlihat sudah cukup tua dan kertas yang menguning. Kemungkinan buku tersebut berada di kastil ini selama ratusan tahun.

"Maaf, saya tidak membawa buku. Kebetulan saya menemukan buku kosong di kastil ini sehingga saya menuliskan nya disini"

Ino membuka buku itu dan melihat – lihat isi nya. Tulisan pria itu berbentuk italic, namun mudah untuk dibaca.

Ino sedikit kaget dengan resep – resep yang dituliskan nya. Semua resep – resep itu adalah resep kuno yang berasal dari sebelum abad 18.

"Tuan Uchiha, darimana anda mendapatkan resep – resep kuno seperti ini ?"

"Saya mempelajari ini dari juru masak saya. Sebagian merupakan resep yang diwariskan dari leluhur saya." , jawab pria itu.

Beberapa resep di buku itu berasal dari abad 14 atau 15. Namun aneh nya, tidak ada resep makanan yang ditemukan sejak abad 17 atau 18.

Ino menutup buku itu dan memberikan kembali pada pria itu.

"Terima kasih telah menuliskan resep untuk saya, tuan Uchiha."

"Apakah anda menyukai resep – resep itu ?"

"Ya, namun beberapa resep belum pernah saya coba."

"Silahkan dicoba. Saya harap resep – resep itu sesuai dengan selera anda, nona Yamanaka."

"Ya, saya akan mencoba nya. Saya akan pulang, terima kasih atas hidangan nya"

"Terima kasih atas jamuan nya. Makanan nya sangat lezat,Lord Uchiha" , ucap Naruto dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, anda bisa berkunjung kembali bila anda mau"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Selamat tinggal, Lord Uchiha. Terima kasih atas makanan nya. Saya suka sekali." , ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut dengan mata berbinar – binary. Terlihat jelas bila Sakura menggagumi pria yang menurut nya sangat tampan itu.

"Selamat tinggal, nona Haruno." , jawab pria itu dengan sopan. "Kalian semua berhati – hatilah dalam perjalanan pulang."

….*….

Pria itu mengantarkan Ino, Naruto dan Sakura sampai ke gerbang kastil. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju ke arah rumah Ino.

"Lho ? Bukankah rumah kalian berlawanan arah dengan rumah ku ?" , tanya Ino pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ino, aku tidak mau berkunjung kesana lagi. Aku hampir mati ketakutan" , Naruto merinding dan berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku juga berpikir dua kali untuk berkunjung . Di siang hari kastil itu memang tidak menyeramkan, namun aku juga merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk dari tubuh pria itu." , timpal Sakura.

"Resep – resep yang diberikan pria itu aneh. Dia memberikan resep yang berasal dari abad 14, 15 dan 16." , ucap Ino.

"Darimana kau tahu, pig ?" , tanya Sakura sambil memandang Ino dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu perkiraanku dari nama makanan nya. Nama makanan itu memakai bahasa inggris pertengahan."

"Ya. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pria itu. " , jawab Sakura.

"Aku akan berkunjung kesana setiap hari hingga hari keberangkatan nya ke Oxford untuk mengetahui informasi mengenai pria itu."

"Ino, kau sama sekali tidak takut ?"

"Aku sedikit takut. Tetapi pria itu cukup ramah."

"Memang pria itu ramah, tapi mungkin saja dia berniat mencelakaimu" , ucap Naruto.

"Besok aku akan berkunjung kesana untuk mengambil resep – resep yang dijanjikan nya padaku."

"Kumohon berhati – hatilah, pig" , ucap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu berhati – hati."

Naruto dan Sakura mengantar Ino sampai ke depan kastil keluarga Yamanaka. Ino melambaikan tangan nya.

"Ino, terima kasih telah mengantar kami kesana, ya" , ucap Naruto dan Sakura.

"Selamat tinggal !" , jawab Ino sambil melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pria itu semakin membuat Ino merasa penasaran. Di saat yang sama, Ino merasa takut. Namun jantung nya juga berdebar mengingat wajah pria itu dan senyum khas nya yang menawan.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Di chapter ini, mengenai siapa Sasuke semakin jelas kan ?**

**Mungkin fict ini terkesan aneh mengenai mencuci wajah dengan arsenik ya ? Sebenarnya di abad 18, wanita mencuci muka pakai arsenik atau bahkan minum arsenik walaupun berbahaya biar kulit wajah cerah.**

**Bahasa inggris yang kita kenal sekarang itu bahasa inggris modern. Di jaman pertengahan, bahasa inggris nya berbeda dengan bahasa inggris sekarang. Bahasa inggris pertengahan dipakai mulai tahun 1066 - pertengahan / akhir abad 15. Bahasa inggris modern awal dipakai mulai abad 16.**

**Thanks udah baca fict ini, semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. Chapter selanjutnya chapter terakhir & kemungkinan lebih pendek dari chapter ini.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

-**nagisa - chan & uchihakaharnya: di chapter ini udah jelas, kan ?**

**-Runa bluegreeyama : thanks udah baca fict in :)**

**-Yoshino Tada : waahh ! thanks udah baca fict ku, senpai.. **

**-Secretly : Sayangnya, author nggak bisa wujudin ide kamu di fict ini. Tapi bagus sih, mungkin di fict selanjutnya coba di usaha in. Sasuke bukan vampire di fict ini.**


	5. Chapter 5

Keesokan hari nya, Ino kembali berkunjung ke kastil itu untuk mengambil resep yang diminta nya. Pria itu membukakan pintu dan tersenyum menyambut Ino.

"Nona Yamanaka, resep – resep yang anda minta sudah selesai"

"Terima kasih, tuan Uchiha. Saya masih merasa tidak enak karena telah merepotkan anda"

"Tolonglah, jangan sungkan, nona Yamanaka."

"Maaf, saya tidak terbiasa merepotkan orang lain."

"Saya harap anda tidak merasa sungkan terhadap saya, nona Yamanaka."

"I – iya."

"Nona Yamanaka, saya akan mengantar anda menuju ruang duduk. Setelah itu, saya akan mengambilkan resep dan makanan ringan untuk anda"

"Tuan Uchiha, umm.. bisakah saya meminta sesuatu ?"

"Hn ?"

"Saya ingin melihat – lihat koleksi buku di perpustakaan anda. " , ucap Ino sambil tersenyum tipis.

Saat Ino mengunjungi kastil itu di malam hari, Ino hanya melihat satu buku di perpustakaan yang ditunjukkan Sasori. Saat ini, Ino berniat mengunjungi kastil itu untuk mengungkap misteri – misteri di kastil ini.

"Koleksi buku ? Anda suka membaca, nona Yamanaka ?" , pria itu mengangkat alis nya dan menunjukkan ekspresi binggung.

"Ya, saya sangat suka membaca literatur berupa sejarah. Mengapa anda terlihat kaget, tuan Uchiha ?"

"Setahu saya, seorang wanita jarang yang bisa membaca dan menulis. Seorang wanita biasanya hanya bisa memasak dan dipersiapkan untuk mengurus rumah tangga"

"Memang aneh, ya ? Di sekolah saya, wanita hanya diajarkan mengurus rumah tangga. Itu sangat membosankan" , jawab Ino dengan ekspresi wajah masam.

"Tidak aneh, tetapi bukankah mengurus rumah tangga memang kewajiban seorang wanita, nona Yamanaka ?" , ucap pria itu dengan penuh simpati.

"Tapi saya tidak menyukainya. " , Ino terlihat sedikit kesal. "Ah, seandainya seorang wanita bisa mendalami literatur, saya akan dengan senang hati melakukan nya."

Pria itu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pria itu hanya diam saja sambil mendengarkan keluhan Ino.

Ino tersadar ketika melihat pria itu yang terus saja diam.

"Maafkan saya telah mengeluh di hadapan anda sehingga membuat anda tidak nyaman, tuan Uchiha. Saya tidak seharusnya mengeluhkan hal – hal yang kurang menyenangkan di hadapan orang lain"

Pria itu berdiri di samping Ino dan menyentuh bahu Ino sambil menatap mata Ino. Sentuhan pria itu selalu terasa dingin, Ino merasa hal ini seperti déjà vu.

Ino seolah merasa sentuhan itu sangat familiar. Ino mencoba mengingat – ingat, sentuhan itu sama persis dengan sentuhan dingin di malam itu.

"Nona Yamanaka, bila anda memiliki masalah, katakan saja. Saya akan mendengarkan nya"

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda, tuan Uchiha." , Ino menatap pundak nya yang disentuh pria itu dan meletakkan telapak tangan nya di atas tangan pria itu. Ino merasa telapak tangan nya sangat dingin.

"Tuan Uchiha, mengapa tangan anda begitu dingin ? Saya selalu merasa dingin ketika berada di dekat anda"

"Tubuh saya memang seperti ini, nona Yamanaka." , pria itu melepaskan telapak tangan Ino dan melepaskan tangan nya sendiri dari pundak Ino.

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke perpustakaan"

Ino mengangguk dan berjalan di samping pria itu. Ino menyusuri lorong menuju perpustakaan bersama pria itu. Ino merasakan rasa dingin dari tubuh pria itu walaupun hanya berdiri di samping nya, namun wajah Ino sedikit merona dan berdebar – debar.

Ino menatap pria di samping nya, ekspresi wajah nya begitu lembut dan menawan. Ino berharap dapat menjadikan pria itu miliknya selamanya.

Ino mengalihkan pandangan nya dari pria itu ketika pria itu menyadari Ino menatap nya dan menghentikan langkah nya.

"Nona Yamanaka, ada apa ?"

"Ti - tidak. Wajah anda sedikit familiar."

"Hn"

Pria itu melanjutkan langkah nya. Ketika sampai di depan perpustakaan, pria itu membukakan pintu untuk Ino. Ino berjalan di belakang pria itu.

Ruang perpustakaan itu masih sama seperti saat Ino memasuki nya di malam itu, Namun, siang ini perpustakaan itu terlihat lebih jelas.

Perpustakaan itu cukup besar dan hampir seluruh dinding nya ditutupi dengan rak – rak buku tua yang terbuat dari kayu. Di bagian dinding yang tidak tertutup rak buku, terdapat tempat untuk menaruh lilin yang terbuat dari emas dan cukup banyak

Lantai perpustakaan itu dilapisi dengan karpet berwarna merah yang terlihat mahal namun sudah terlihat sedikit kusam karena kotor. Di ruangan itu terdapat beberapa meja dengan kursi dan tempat untuk menaruh lilin yang juga terbuat dari emas di setiap meja.

"Nona Yamanaka, silahkan melihat – lihat isi perpustakaan ini. Saya akan mengambilkan makanan ringan dan minuman."

Ino mengangguk.

"Nona Yamanaka, minuman apakah yang anda inginkan ?" , ucap pria itu .

"Terserah anda, tuan Uchiha."

"Bagaimana dengan wine ?"

"Saya merasa sungkan bila anda menghidangkan wine hampir pada setiap kunjungan saya kesini." , jawab Ino dengan sopan.

"Tidak masalah, masih banyak wine yang tersimpan di kastil tua ini. Saya tidak mungkin membawa semua nya ke Oxford. Lagipula, bukankah wine yang semakin tua semakin baik ?"

"Terima kasih atas hidangan wine nya."

"Baiklah, saya akan pergi ke dapur sekarang. Bila anda memerlukan bantuan, anda bisa mencari saya di dapur" , pria itu berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di perpustakaan.

Ino berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku dan melihat – lihat isi buku itu. Mayoritas buku berasal dari abad 16. Buku – buku tersebut sudah menguning dan beberapa halaman nya mulai sobek, namun dapat terbaca.

Ino mengambil salah satu buku sejarah bertuliskan 'True tragedy of the Richard III' . Buku itu ditulis pada abad 16 dengan bahasa inggris modern awal seperti yang dipakai di abad 18.

Ino juga menemukan sebuah buku yang berasal dari akhir abad 15 berjudul 'The Historie of the Arrivall of Edward IV. in England and the Finall Recouerye of His Kingdomes from Henry VI'_**.**_. Buku itu menggunakan bahasa inggris pertengahan yang sedikit berbeda dengan bahasa inggris yang dipakai di abad 18. Ino mengenali bahasa inggris pertengahan, namun tidak dapat membaca nya.

Ino membawa buku yang diambil nya dan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu dengan meja yang menghadap dinding. Ino mulai membuka buku tua itu dan membaca nya.

Tiba – tiba Ino menutup buku nya dan bangkit berdiri dari kursi nya. Ia teringat tujuan utama nya datang ke kastil ini.

Ino berjalan meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan dan menutup pintu, namun ia berpapasan dengan pria itu. Pria itu membawa nampan dengan piring berisi cookies dan dua gelas beserta sebotol red wine.

"Nona Yamanaka, kemana anda ingin pergi ?" , ucap pria itu.

"Saya ingin ke toilet"

"Apakah anda sudah mengetahui letak toilet di kastil ini ?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah, saya menunggu anda di perpustakaan, nona Yamanaka." , ucap pria itu sambil membuka pintu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain nya memegang nampan.

Setelah memastikan pria itu sudah memasuki perpustakaan, Ino berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar pria itu. Ino berusaha menaiki tangga tanpa mengeluarkan suara langkah kaki.

Sesampainya di bagian atas kastil, berjalan menuju kamar pria itu. Ino merasa bulu kuduk nya merinding. Ino merasa berdebar – debar sekaligus takut bila pria itu mengetahui apa yang dilakukan nya.

Ino kembali melihat lukisan pria yang dilihatnya malam itu. Di siang hari, lukisan itu semakin terlihat jelas. Ekspresi wajah pria di dalam lukisan itu terlihat penuh percaya diri seperti seorang bangsawan pada umum nya, namun wajah pria itu juga sangat menawan.

Ino merasa sedikit takut dengan lukisan itu, namun Ino memberanikan diri untuk melewati lukisan itu dan menuju kamar pria itu.

Ino membuka pintu kamar pria itu dengan perlahan – lahan dan masuk ke dalam.

Suasana kamar itu terasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan saat Ino memasukinya malam itu. Saat ini tidak terasa aura dingin ataupun perasaan diawasi. Ino berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat pemandanga di luar jendela.

Dari jendela di kamar pria itu, Ino dapat melihat taman yang dipenuhi mawar merah. Ino menyukai taman mawar merah itu, dan Ino berharap pemandangan di kamar nya seindah pemandangan di kamar pria itu.

Pria itu, atau siapapun yang pernah menempati kamar ini pastilah sangat beruntung dapat tinggal di kastil seperti ini dengan pemandangan taman mawar merah yang menyambut nya setiap pagi.

Ino berjalan menuju meja yang berada di ruangan itu dan membuka laci nya. Ino menemukan sebuah lipatan kertas yang sudah menguning. Ino membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isi nya.

Surat itu adalah surat dari seorang wanita yang bernama Shion kepada pria yang dipanggil nya Lord Sasuke. Wanita itu mengatakan bersedia datang ke kastil pada malam hari. Surat itu juga dipenuhi kata – kata mesra dan penuh cinta kepada pria yang menjadi penerima surat itu.

Selesai membaca surat, Ino cepat – cepat mengembalikan surat itu ke tampat semula setelah terlebih dahulu melipat nya dan mengembalikan ke dalam laci dengan posisi yang sama seperti semula.

Ino menutup pintu dengan pelan dan menuruni tangga sambil berlari hingga menimbulkan suara hak sepatu yang cukup berisik.

Ino berusaha berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara, namun dengan cepat, menuju perpustakaan. Ino mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah pintu ketika Ino membuka pintu. Pria itu sedang berdiri di depan salah satu rak buku.

"Nona Yamanaka, apakah anda baik – baik saja ?"

Ino mengangguk dan berkata, "Memang nya ada apa ?"

"Maafkan saya bila saya terlalu lancang, tetapi anda cukup lama di toilet."

"Oh, saya pergi ke toilet di bagian atas kastil. Soalnya kastil ini sangat menarik, sih." , jawab Ino dengan gugup dan berusaha terlihat meyakinkan.

"Bukankah saya telah mengantar anda berkeliling kastil pada kunjungan anda yang pertama kali ?"

"Iya, tetapi saya ingin melihat – lihat benda – benda bersejarah itu lebih dekat. Saya minta maaf karena telah bersikap lancang, tuan Uchiha" , Ino membungkukkan tubuh.

"Tidak masalah, nona Yamanaka. Anda boleh melihat – lihat isi kastil ini sesuka anda."

"Anda tidak marah pada saya ?" , Ino mengangkat alis nya dan merasa heran dengan reaksi pria itu.

"Tidak"

"Benarkah ? Saya sudah bersikap lancang dengan pergi ke bagian atas kastil. "

"Tidak ada yang memiliki kastil ini sekarang. Hal itu tidak masalah"

"Ah, baiklah." , ucap Ino sambil menutup pintu yang dibuka nya dan berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Ino menyentuh salah satu buku yang berada di rak yang sama dengan rak yang dilihat pria itu.

"Apakah buku ini berasal dari abad 15 ?" , tanya Ino pada pria itu.

"Bagaimana anda mengetahui nya, nona Yamanaka ?"

"Buku ini menggunakan bahasa inggris pertengahan. Saya pernah melihat ini di perpustakaan yang berada di ibu kota."

"Sepertinya anda tahu banyak mengenai sejarah."

"Tentu saja, sejarah bagi saya adalah seni. Saya dapat membaca dan menulis serta membaca berbagai literatur sejak kecil. Semua nya berkat kakak saya yang diam – diam mengajarkan saya membaca, menulis dan meminjamkan buku – buku literatur" , jelas Ino.

"Itu sangat menarik, nona Yamanaka. Kebetulan, saya juga menyukai sejarah. Bahkan saya mempelajari bahasa inggris pertengahan."

"Benarkah ? Itu keren sekali. Bisakah anda mengajarkan bahasa inggris pertengahan ? Oh ya, bagaimana anda mempelajari nya ?"

"Di perpustakaan saya terdapat beberapa buku yang berasal dari abad 15. Terkadang saya juga mengunjungi perpustakaan kota bila saya berkesempatan datang ke kota."

"Wah ! Sepertinya menyenangkan. Sebetulnya ada buku yang menarik yang ingin saya baca. Sayangnya buku itu menggunakan bahasa inggris pertengahan." , keluh Ino.

"Bagaimana bila saya membacakan buku itu untuk anda ?" , ucap pria itu.

"Eh ?"

"Anda juga dapat mempelajari buku itu. Saya akan membantu anda"

Ino tersenyum dan terlihat antusias.

"Terima kasih, tuan Uchiha !" , ucap Ino dengan suara sedikit lebih keras.

"Jadi, buku apa yang ingin anda baca, nona Yamanaka ?"

Ino berjalan menuju rak buku dan menunjukkan buku berjudul 'The Historie of the Arrivall of Edward IV. in England and the Finall Recouerye of His Kingdomes from Henry VI' yang tadi dilihat nya. Pria itu berjalan mengikuti nya dan berdiri di samping nya ketika Ino mengambil buku itu.

"Ini buku yang ingin saya baca, tuan Uchiha"

"Oh, ini. Buku ini mengenai sejarah kedatangan raja Edward IV di Inggris untuk mengambil kembali tahta nya"

"Wah, sangat menarik !"

Pria itu tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Nona Yamanaka, sepertinya anda sangat bersemangat sekali"

"Tentu saja" , jawab Ino sambil mengangukkan kepala dengan antusias. Namun Ino segera tersadar, bahwa sebagai bangsawan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menunjukkan antusiasme berlebihan seperti yang dilakukan nya saat ini.

Ino merasa sangat malu, wajah nya sedikit memerah. Ino menundukkan kepala nya.

"Uh.. tidak juga. Mungkin anda sedikit berlebihan"

Pria itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Ino.

"Nona Yamanaka, tidak baik untuk menahan diri anda. Bila anda memang merasa antusias, tunjukkan saja antusiasme anda"

"Sebagai bangsawan, kita tidak diperbolehkan menunjukkan antusiasme berlebihan"

"Nona Yamanaka, saya senang melihat seorang gadis yang bersikap apa ada nya seperti anda."

"Apa ?" , Ino merasa ia mendengar ucapan yang menurut nya adalah halusinasi.

"Tidak, lupakan saja yang tadi. Saya akan membacakan isi buku ini kepada anda"

Ino menghela nafas kecewa dan mengikuti pria itu berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja dan mempersilahkan Ino duduk di salah satu kursi. Kemudian pria itu menarik kursi lain nya dan meletakkan kursi itu di samping Ino.

Pria itu mulai membacakan isi buku itu sambil menjelaskan huruf – huruf pada bahasa inggris pertengahan. Ino sesekali bertanya kepada pria itu mengenai hal – hal yang tidak dimengertinya.

Entah mengapa, penjelasan pria itu sangat mudah dimengerti Ino. Ino merasa waktu berjalan sangat lama ketika bersama dengan pria itu. Pria itu sesekali berhenti dan membiarkan Ino menikmati wine dengan Florentine, sejenis biscuit dengan kacang almond dan buah kering.

Hari sudah mulai sore ketika pria itu selesai membacakan seperempat isi buku itu. Ino merogoh saku gaun nya dan melihat jam saku yang terbuat dari emas dan selalu dibawa nya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya harus segera pulang untuk makan malam." , ucap Ino.

"Nona Yamanaka, ini kumpulan resep yang anda minta" , ucap pria itu sambil menyerahkan buku kepada Ino.

"Terima kasih atas resep – resep nya serta telah bersedia mengajarkan saya."

"Nona Yamanaka, saya akan mengantar anda sampai ke gerbang kastil." , ucap pria itu.

"Terima kasih, tuan Uchiha" , jawab Ino dengan sopan.

"Hn"

Pria itu berjalan di samping Ino menuju ke gerbang kastil. Pria itu berusaha memperlambat langkah nya untuk menyamakan langkah nya dengan langkah kaki Ino.

Pria itu berhenti di depan gerbang kastil. Dua orang gadis yang kebetulan melewati kastil tua itu terlihat kaget melihat pria itu. Sesaat, para gadis itu berbisik, kemudia menghentikan langkah dan menatap pria itu dengan kagum.

"Nona Yamanaka, bila anda mau, anda dapat berkunjung ke kastil ini setiap hari hingga saya kembali ke Oxford."

Dada Ino terasa sakit ketika pria itu mengatakan akan kembali ke Oxford. Namun Ino berusaha tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja, nona Yamanaka."

"Saya ingin mempelajari bahasa inggris pertengahan. Saya berharap anda bersedia mengajari saya hingga anda kembali ke Oxford" , Ino merasa getir ketika menyebut kata Oxford. Dada nya terasa sakit dan air mata nya hampit jatuh.

"Tentu saya bersedia, nona Yamanaka." , jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, saya akan datang besok. Selamat tinggal, tuan Uchiha."

"Selamat tinggal, nona Yamanaka. Saya akan menunggu kedatangan anda besok"

Ino langsung membalikkan badan dengan gerakan cepat dan berlari menuju rumah. Ino terus menundukkan kepala dan menanggis selama perjalanan pulang. Ino berkunjung ke gereja sebentar dan kembali berdoa disana sebelum kembali ke rumah nya.

Hati Ino terasa sedih memikirkan hari perpisahan nya dengan pria itu yang semakin cepat. Ino selalu berdoa agar tuhan memberikan pria itu sebagai jodoh nya. Ino menyadari perasaan nya semakin dalam kepada pria itu.

….*…..

Sejak itu, Ino berkunjung ke kastil itu setiap hari. Pria itu selalu menyambut kedatangan nya dengan ramah dan mengajarkan Ino. Ino bahkan sudah memahami hampir semua yang diajarkan pria itu.

Ino menceritakan banyak hal kepada pria itu, mengenai keluarga nya, teman – teman nya, hingga impian nya. Namun pria itu seolah menjaga jarak dan hanya menceritakn sangat sedikit hal mengenai diri nya. Meskipun demikian, jarak diantara Ino dan pria itu semakin dekat. Ino bahkan tidak lagi merasa sungkan terhadap pria itu.

Terkadang, Ino menceritakan sedikit masalah nya kepada pria itu dan pria itu mendengarkan nya dengan sabar dan memberikan sedikit saran jika diminta. Pria itu juga sering memainkan keyboard nya.

Perasaan Ino terhadap pria itu semakin dalam. Pria itu bagaikan pria yang dikirimkan tuhan di dalam kehidupan Ino. Bagi Ino, pria itu merupakan sosok yang sangat sempurna dan patut dikagumi. Ino bahkan bertanya – tanya, apakah benar bila tak ada manusia yang sempurna setelah bertemu dengan pria itu.

Bagi seorang gadis yang seperti Ino, seorang pria haruslah menghormati wanita, dapat menerima seorang wanita apa ada nya. Ino mengharapkan seorang pria yang dapat mandiri dan tidak menjadikan pasangan nya sebagai budak yang diharuskan menuruti setiap keinginan nya. Dan pria itu memenuhi seluruh kriteria Ino, pria itu terlihat semakin sempurna dengan tambahan kemampuan memasak dan bermain keyboard yang mengagumkan serta sifat rendah hati –sifat yang diam – diam diharapkan Ino dari calon suami nya - dan wajah tampan serta tubuh atletis.

Ino terus menerus menandai kalender yang terpasang di kamar nya setiap malam sebelum tidur. Kunjungan ke gereja setiap sore merupakan kegiatan baru yang dilakukan Ino. Ino merasa lebih kuat, ia tak lagi menangis setiap menandai kalender nya atau saat memikirkan kebersamaan nya dengan pria itu yang akan usai sebentar lagi.

….*….

Ino berjalan menuju kastil itu dengan tubuh lemas. Ino sedikit menyeret langkah kaki nya. Ino bahkan tak bernafsu makan dan terus menatap kosong ke depan.

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir pria itu berada di kastil tua itu. Besok, pria itu akan kembali ke Oxford. Ino berjalan menuju kastil itu dan mengetuk pintu.

Pria itu membukakan pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Nona Yamanaka, silahkan masuk"

Ino terdiam di tempat dengan mata terbelalak. Pria itu memakai sepatu boots kulit berwarna hitam dengan doublet berwarna hitam dengan kancing emas dan celana berwarna putih. Pria itu terlihat sama persis dengan pria yang dilihatnya di lukisan di bagian atas kastil, hanya saja dengan warna pakaian yang berbeda.

"Tu – tuan Uchiha, mengapa pakaian anda seperti itu ?" , ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar.

"Saya telah mengepak barang – barang saya, saya mengambil pakaian yang kebetulan terdapat di lemari yang terdapat di kamar yang saya tempati"

Ino tersenyum getir dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Tuan Uchiha, bisakah saya meminta tolong pada anda ?"

"Hn ?"

"Saya ingin mengobrol berdua dengan anda di taman bunga di kastil tua ini. Ini permintaan terakhir saya sebelum anda kembali ke Oxford besok." , lidah Ino terasa kelu ketika membicarakan perpisahan dengan pria itu, namun Ino berusaha mengucapkan keinginan terakhir nya pada pria itu sebelum ia menyesal.

"Baiklah, mengapa tidak ?"

Ino berjalan bersama pria itu menuju ke sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah taman bunga itu. Dari bangku itu, Ino dapat melihat seluruh taman bunga itu dengan jelas.

Pria itu duduk di samping Ino dan duduk dalam diam tanpa berniat memulai percakapan. Ino pun tidak berniat memulai percakapan dan memilih menikmati langit sore dan memandang bunga – bunga mawar merah yang bermekaran.

Ino merasakan rasa dingin dari tubuh pria itu, namun Ino mulai merasa nyaman dengan suhu dingin tubuh pria itu.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya menyukai taman bunga mawar merah ini. Bagi saya, tempat ini sangat indah"

"Saya juga menyukai taman bunga mawar merah ini. Saya selalu duduk di bangku ini setiap malam sambil memandang langit selama berada di kastil ini. Langit terlihat indah dari tempat ini"

"Tuan Uchiha, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada anda. Berkat anda, saya dapat memasak dan memahami bahasa inggris pertengahan."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, nona Yamanaka. Saya senang mendapat kehormatan untuk mengajari anda."

"Saya bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan anda, tuan Uchiha."

"Saya juga bersyukur bisa mengenal anda, nona Yamanaka. Anda gadis yang sangat baik, saya berdoa agar tuhan memberkati orang seperti anda"

"Tidak, anda lah orang yang baik. Saya berharap tuhan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan bagi anda, tuan Uchiha."

Pria itu tidak menjawab ucapan Ino dan hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang sedih. Sesaat, ekspresi pria itu tidak memancarkan keanggunan seperti biasanya. Pria itu terlihat sedikit rapuh, Ino hampir tak bisa mempercayai ekspresi pria itu yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Tuan Uchiha, bagaimana perasaan anda terhadap saya ?" ,ucap Ino dengan suara pelan dan perasaan ragu.

"Maksud anda ? Saya tidak dapat mendengar nya dengan jelas"

"Tidak. Tolong anggaplah ucapan saya tadi tidak pernah ada"

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin anda katakan, nona Yamanaka."

Ino terdiam. Ucapan pria itu sama sekali tak salah. Ino memberanikan diri mengungkapkan isi hati nya, tak peduli bila para bangsawan menganggap nya hina dan tak ada lagi pria bangsawan yang sudi menikahinya atau keluarga nya yang membuang nya.

"Sa.. saya, mencintai anda, tuan Uchiha" , ucap Ino sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Saya juga mencintai anda, nona Yamanaka. Anda berbeda dengan wanita – wanita yang pernah saya kenal. Tapi…" , pria itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan sendu yang tak lagi disembunyikan nya.

"-kita tak bisa bersama, nona Yamanaka"

Ino terlihat sangat kecewa. Namun ia berusaha maklum, mungkin saja pria itu memang sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Hal itu adalah hal lazim di kalangan bangsawan abad 18.

"Apakah anda sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang, tuan Uchiha ?" , ucap Ino dengan pelan.

"Tidak. Sebelumnya, maafkan saya telah berbohong kepada anda selama ini."

"Berbohong mengenai apa, tuan Uchiha ?"

Pria itu tiba – tiba saja tak terlihat. Tak lama kemudian pria itu kembali terlihat dan kembali duduk di samping Ino.

Ino membelalakan mata dan sedikit terkejut.

"Anda sudah mengerti, nona Yamanaka ?"

"Mengapa anda bisa menghilang ? Yang tadi pasti adalah ilusi !"

"Ini bukan ilusi, nona Yamanaka. Bagaimana dengan ini ?"

Pria itu merubah sosok nya dan menampilkan wujud asli nya. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis dengan bayangan yang terlintas di benak Ino pada malam kunjungan ke kastil itu pertama kali nya, juga dengan pakaian berlumuran darah dan terlihat bekas luka tusukan di bagian dada yang berlumuran darah.

Ino terbelalak lebar dan sangat terkejut. Seluruh tubuh nya menggigil dan bergetar hebat. Wajah nya memucat dan keringat dingin mulai menetes di wajah nya. Ino sulit mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, namun tidak mungkin seorang manusia bisa melakukan tranformasi tanpa bantuan siapapun di hadapan orang lain.

"I – ini.. A – anda, hantu ?" , ucap Ino dengan bibir bergetar dan wajah semakin pucat. Ino menutup mata nya tanpa berani menatap pria itu.

"Ya, nona Yamanaka."

Ino benar – benar merasa terkejut. Ia ingin berlari dan meninggalkan kastil itu, namun ia ingin mengetahui seluruh kebenaran nya.

"Ja- jadi, pria yang berada di lukisan di bagian atas kastil adalah lukisan anda ? Lalu, mengenai setiap hal yang saya lihat di pikiran saya merupakan kenyataan ?" , ucap Ino sambil menutup mata nya.

"Ya, itu semua kenyataan, nona Yamanaka. Anda mungkin memiliki indra ke enam yang tidak anda sadari atau kastil ini memilih anda. Saya yang berbicara dengan anda dan menyentuh pundak anda saat anda berkunjung ke kastil ini pada malam itu"

Ino tidak terlalu merasa kaget, Ino sudah menduga nya walaupun tidak terlalu yakin. Suara yang sama persis, sentuhan dan rasa dingin yang sama, itu semua bukan merupakan suatu kebetulan.

Ino berusaha memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan nada datar sambil tetap menutup mata nya. Ino masih merasa sangat takut.

"Mengapa anda dapat disentuh dan terlihat oleh orang – orang lain ?"

"Nona Yamanaka, semua ini karena mawar merah itu. Bunga mawar merah ini menyerap darah saya dan memberikan kekuatan bagi saya agar dapat menjadi manusia, namun itu semua hanya sementara dan hanya selama berada di kastil ini."

"Bagaimana anda berkunjung ke rumah saya ? Dan mengapa anda memilih memperlihatkan diri anda kepada saya ?" , Ino membuka mata nya dan menatap sosok pria di samping nya dengan penuh rasa takut.

Pria itu telah kembali ke wujud nya semula. Bahkan pakaian nya pun berganti menjadi pakaian modern.

"Wujud anda kembali seperti semula ?" , tanya Ino dengan heran.

"Ya, agar anda tidak merasa takut, nona Yamanaka. Sebelumnya, maafkan saya karena telah membuat anda merasa takut"

"Tidak masalah, tuan Uchiha"

"Untuk yang terakhir kali nya, saya ingin meminta bantuan anda, nona Yamanaka"

Ino merasa sedih ketika mendengar ucapan 'terakhir kali' nya. Pria itu –atau roh pria itu- akan segera pergi dari dunia ini. Rasanya, hal ini bahkan lebih buruk bila seandainya pria itu kembali ke Oxford sekalipun. Kini, tak ada lagi kesempatan bertemu.

"Saya akan membantu anda." , ucap Ino dengan pelan.

"Saya rasa, anda sudah mengetahui sejarah kastil ini, bukan ?"

"Sedikit. Saya ingin mendengar sejarah kastil ini lebih banyak, bukan dari rumor tetua desa."

"Hn, baiklah."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak sebelum memulai cerita nya. Pria itu memandang ke arah taman bunga itu, Ino mengikuti arah pandang pria itu.

Tatapan pria itu seolah menerawang, jauh kembali ke masa lalu nya. Ino menatap pria itu sekilas, terdapat pancaran kesedihan pada tatapan pria itu.

"Dulu nya, daerah ini merupakan perbatasan kerajaan dan kastil ini dibangun oleh ayah saya, seorang marquess. Saat saya berusia 11 tahun, ayah dan ibu saya meninggal sehingga kakak lelaki saya yang harus merawat saya. Usia kami berbeda 5 tahun dan hubungan kami sama sekali tidak baik"

"Maafkan saya, namun saya tidak percaya bila hubungan kalian tidak baik dalam situasi seperti itu" , ucap Ino.

"Hubungan kami sudah tidak baik sejak orang tua kami masih ada. Sejak kecil, kami sering bertengkar. Setiap berpapasan, kakak saya tidak pernah mau menatap saya. Puncaknya, kakak saya merasa kesal ketika saya bertunangan."

"Sungguh kasihan." , ucap Ino dengan penuh simpati.

"Lalu, saya berniat melamar seorang gadis dan meminta saran pada kakak saya. Pada malam hari, saya meminta gadis itu datang ke kastil ini dan melamar nya di taman bunga ini. Namun saat itu kakak saya menusukkan pedang panjang tepat di jantung saya sehingga darah mengenai bunga – bunga di taman ini. Setelah itu, kakak saya meminta pelayan menguburkan saya seadanya di taman ini."

Ino tertegun, tak disangka pria itu memiliki kehidupan yang tidak terlalu baik.

"Apa gadis itu bernama Shion ? Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia ?"

"Apakah anda membaca surat - surat yang berada di laci meja yang terdapat di kasti bagian atas ?"

Ino meringis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan saya, saya hanya penasaran."

"Tak masalah. Gadis itu akhirnya bertunangan dengan kakak saya."

"Hah ?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Itu benar, nona Yamanaka. Saat kakak saya meninggal, dia akhirnya menikah dengan bangsawan yang dijodohkan orang tua nya."

"Sungguh, kehidupan anda sangat menyedihkan. Jadi, anda akan meminta saya untuk membalaskan dendam ?" , tanya Ino.

Ino sama sekali tidak berharap pria itu meminta nya membalas dendam kepada keturunan Shion. Ia memang mencintai pria itu, namun ia tidak tega untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak, saya sudah memaafkan kakak saya dan gadis itu.", ucap pria itu.

"Lalu ?"

"Tolong, kuburkan mayat saya dengan layak."

Ino terdiam, mata nya sedikit berkaca – kaca.

"Saya.. akan melakukan nya untuk anda. Saya ingin membalas kebaikan anda untuk yang terakhir kali nya, tuan Uchiha"

Tangis Ino hampir pecah. Ino menutup kedua wajah nya dengan telapak tangan dan mengusap air mata nya diam – diam.

"Terima kasih, nona Yamanaka.", pria itu tersenyum lembut kepada Ino dengan tulus. Namun Ino tidak dapat melihatnya karena ia masih menutup mata nya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ino menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam dan langit yang mulai gelap. Namun Ino tak ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Seandainya ia bisa menghentikan waktu, maka saat ini ia akan melakukan nya.

"Nona Yamanaka, anda harus segera pulang"

"Saya masih ingin menghabiskan waktu disini, bersama anda, untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Saya juga menginginkan nya, nona Yamanaka."

Ino menatap bunga – bunga mawar merah itu tanpa menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Tuan Uchiha, tolong katakan bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi."

"Tidak, ini semua realita, nona Yamanaka."

"Ini semua hanya ilusi, benar kan ? Anda masih tetap pria yang sama yang saya temui di taman bunga kastil ini pada siang itu." , detik berikut nya tangisan Ino benar – benar pecah. Ino membungkukkan badan, memeluk lutut nya dan menyembunyikan wajah nya yang telah dibasahi air mata.

Ino menyesal, seandainya ia tak perlu mengunjungi kastil itu untuk kedua kali nya dan menemui pria itu, ia tak perlu jatuh cinta. Kini, ia dihadapkan pada realita bila pria yang dicintai nya bukan manusia, dan mereka tak bisa bersama walaupun mereka saling mencintai.

Pria itu adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir bagi Ino. Pria itu bagaikan api dalam hidup nya, yang mengobarkan semangat hidup nya sekaligus menerangi dan menghangati hati nya. Kini, api nya telah padam.

Realita menampar Ino dengan begitu keras. Realita begitu kejam dan dingin. Namun, tak ada siapapun yang dapat menggantikan nya atau membantu nya dalam menghadapi realita. Ino harus menerima betapa pahit dan sakit nya ketika mimpi berakhir dan realita menghampiri nya.

"Ini semua bukan ilusi, ini adalah realita" , ucap pria itu dengan suara pelan.

"Begitukah ?" , ucap Ino dengan pelan dan berusaha meredakan tangis nya.

"Hn"

Ino tidak mempedulikan hari yang mulai beranjak malam maupun peraturan keluarga nya yang mengharuskan tiba di meja makan sebelum makan malam di mulai.

Ino mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap pria itu. Pria itu membalas tatapan nya dan langsung memeluk nya. Ino tak lagi merasakan takut, ia tak peduli dengan rasa dingin yang bercampur dengan aroma mawar dan darah yang berasal dari tubuh pria itu. Ino memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"Nona Yamanaka, menangislah bila anda mau. Tidak hanya anda, saya juga merasakan kehilangan."

Ino menanggis di pelukan pria itu. Pria itu terus menerus mengusap – pundak nya dengan gerakan lembut. Air mata Ino membasahi pakaian pria itu.

Ino melepaskan pelukan nya dengan pria itu ketika tangis nya berhenti. Ino mengambil sapu tangan di saku nya. Sapu tangan itu berwarna putih dengan sulaman lambang keluarga Ino dengan benang emas.

Ino mengusap air mata nya dengan sapu tangan itu, namun pria itu meletakkan tangan di atas telapak tangan Ino dan menyeka air mata Ino dengan lembut.

"Nona Yamanaka, saya sangat mencintai anda dan bersyukur dapat bertemu anda, walaupun sesudah kematian."

"Saya bersyukur dapat mengenal anda dan mencintai anda" , jawab Ino.

Wajah pria itu tiba – tiba mendekat. Ino bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dingin dari pria itu dan aroma mawar bercampur aroma darah yang semakin kuat. Pria itu dengan lembut mencium bibir nya. Ino membalas ciuman pria itu. Ino dan pria itu berciuman tepat saat matahari terbenam.

Pria itu melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir merah Ino yang ranum. Rasa dingin dari bibir tipis dan sedikit pucat milik pria itu masih terasa di bibir Ino. Pria itu menunduk dan terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Maaf, nona Yamanaka. Tolong lupakanlah ciuman tadi. Itu tak seharusnya terjadi"

"Ciuman itu, merupakan kenangan bagi saya." , jawab Ino dengan pelan.

"Saya tak seharusnya mencium anda. Kita bukanlah pasangan"

"Tak akan ada seorang pun yang mengetahui nya"

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan mengenggam telapak tangan Ino.

"Saya, akan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada anda"

Pria itu berjalan ke tengah – tengah taman bunga. Mawar merah tumbuh sangat subur dan menutupi seluruh taman bunga, tetapi daerah ini ditutupi dengan rerumputan hijau.

"Ini adalah makam saya" , ucap pria itu.

Ino menatap ke arah tempat yang disebut sebagai makam, tidak ada nisan atau apapun. Hanya ada rumput di tempat itu.

"Tuan Uchiha, kapankah anda meninggal ?" , tanya Ino.

"23 Juli 1595. Tepat di ulang tahun saya yang ke 21.". Pria itu lahir di tanggal yang sama dengan Ino, hanya saja bulan kelahiran mereka berbeda.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya berharap suatu saat kita dapat bertemu di kehidupan yang akan datang" , ucap Ino dengan pelan.

"Nona Yamanaka, saya berharap anda dapat menikah dengan pria yang baik dan mencintai anda serta selalu berbahagia bersama – sama dengan pria yang menjadi suami anda suatu saat nanti."

Ino melirik jam saku nya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Ino berjalan mendekati pria itu dan memeluknya.

"Selamat tinggal, tuan Uchiha. Semoga anda mendapatkan ketenangan abadi"

Pria itu membalas pelukan Ino. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, Ino berusaha mengingat wajah pria itu, suara pria itu, aroma dan bahkan rasa dingin dari tubuh pria itu.

Ino terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukan dengan pria itu.

"Selamat tinggal, nona Yamanaka. Saya akan selalu merindukan anda"

Ino menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum, kemudian berlari meninggalkan kastil itu. Ino terus menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang sambil menundukkan kepala, tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Sesampai nya di rumah, ayah, ibu dan kakak Ino sedang menikmati dessert. Ayah Ino menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Ino, mengapa kau baru kembali pulang sekarang ?" , ucap ayah nya dengan datar.

"Maafkan aku, salah satu kenalan ku akan meninggalkan desa ini besok. Maka, aku berniat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada nya."

"Kenalan mu ? Maksudmu pria dari keluarga Uchiha itu ?"

"Iya, ayah"

"Cepat bersihkan tangan mu dan makan. Kami menyisakan sedikit appetizer dan main course untuk mu"

"Terima kasih, ayah"

Ino duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di samping kakak nya. Sebetulnya, masih banyak kursi kosong di meja makan Ino yang dapat menampung sepuluh orang. Namun, Ino memilih duduk di samping Deidara.

Pelayan menghidangkan makanan khusus untuk Ino. Makanan itu terasa hambar dan pahit. Ino sama sekali tidak berniat makan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dan semakin tidak bernafsu makan sejak mengetahui kebenaran mengenai pria itu.

Ayah Ino meninggalkan meja makan ketika selesai menyantap dessert berupa pudding strawberry dan menuju ruang kerja nya. Sementara ibu Ino dan Deidara masih menunggu Ino makan.

Selesai makan, Ino menceritakan mengenai identitas pria itu kepada ibu nya dan Deidara serta mengenai pria itu yang meminta tolong pada nya. Ibu dan kakak nya terlihat kaget. Namun, Ino menjelaskan mengenai Naruto yang merasa ketakutan saat berada di kastil itu dan penampakan yang dilihat nya.

Ibu tidak percaya semudah itu. Namun, mereka mengakui bila meraka merasakan perasaan aneh ketika berada di dekat pria itu. Tetapi, Deidara mulai percaya karena saat berkunjung ke kastil itu bersama teman – teman nya karena ia sempat melihat rumput di antara taman bunga itu.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini kepada pastor dan tetua desa. Setidaknya, orang itu harus dimakamkan dengan layak" , ucap Deidara.

"Deidara ! Kurasa adik mu berhalusinasi"

"Bu, aku serius dan tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Aku bahkan melihat wujud asli pria itu dan sesuai dengan deskripsi Naruto." , timpal Ino.

"Kau mempermalukan keluarga Yamanaka bila itu hanya halusinasi mu Ino" , jawab ibu nya dengan tegas.

"Aku semakin penasaran. Bagaimana bila kita menggali kuburan itu ?" , saran Deidara.

"Kau gila, Deidara !" , ibu Ino terlihat hampir marah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menemui tetua desa. " , ucap Deidara sambil berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Ino. "Ino, ayo ikut aku"

"Terserah kalian. Aku tidak peduli, asalkan kalian tidak mempermalukan keluarga ini" , ucap ibu nya dengan suara meninggi.

….*….

Deidara dan Ino berjalan menuju rumah tetua desa. Deidara berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana dengan cat berwarna putih. Deidara mengetuk pintu.

Seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih dan janggut putih serta wajah berkeriput membukakan pintu.

"Selamat malam, Lord Deidara, Lady Ino.", tetua desa itu membungkukkan tubuh nya dengan sopan. Tetua desa itu sedikit kesulitan untuk membungkuk karena factor usia.

"Selamat malam, tuan Sarutobi."

"Silahkan masuk ke dalam. Maaf, rumah saya sangat kecil." , ucap tetua desa dengan sopan.

Ino dan Deidara masuk ke dalam rumah tetua desa itu dan menuju ruang tamu. Sesuai ucapan tetua desa, rumah itu memang kecil bila dibandingkan dengan rumah keluarga Yamanaka yang dapat disebut sebagai kastil.

Ruang tamu sangat sederhana, dua buah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas standard disusun berhadapan dengan sebuah meja kayu di tengah - tengah. Di ruangan itu tidak terdapat barang mewah apapun.

Salah seorang anak tetua desa itu membawakan sebotol wine dengan gelas yang terbuat dari perak khusus untuk Ino dan Deidara serta sebuah gelas kaca.

"Tuan Sarutobi, tidak usah membuka wine hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan kami" , ucap Ino.

"Hanya ini hidangan yang pantas dapat saya berikan bagi anda"

"Saya tidak mempermasalahkan hidangan apapun yang diberikan. Kami datang kesini untuk meminta bantuan anda" , ucap Ino dengan sopan layaknya berbicara dengan sesama bangsawan.

"Saya akan berusaha membantu anda, Lady Ino"

"Seseorang memberitahu saya untuk membongkar sebuah makam yang terdapat di kastil tua itu dan mengadakan pemakaman yang layak bagi jasad yang terkubur di kastil tua itu."

Ekspresi tetua desa itu seketika berubah. Tetua desa itu terlihat sangat kaget dan ragu untuk menjawab.

"Itu.. saya tidak yakin dapat membantu anda, Lady Ino."

"Mengapa ?"

"Kastil itu berhantu, selain itu juga berbahaya. Menurut beberapa penduduk, mereka terkadang melihat sosok orang yang berada di taman kastil itu saat malam bulan purnama. Saya yakin, tidak ada satupun penduduk desa yang mau pergi ke kastil itu, apalagi menggali makam disana."

"Saya sudah berkunjung ke kastil itu dan saya tidak melihat apapun yang anda maksud sebagai sesuatu yang membahayakan. Bahkan, Lady Ino juga sudah berkunjung kesana setiap hari dan kami baik – baik saja" , ucap Deidara menggantikan Ino.

"Kalian berkunjung ke kastil itu ?" , suara tetua desa itu meninggi, ia terlihat ingin marah namun ditahan nya.

Ino dan Deidara mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang kalian temui disana ?"

Ino menceritakan mengenai apa yang ditemui nya di kastil itu, termasuk mengenai surat yang ditemukan di laci meja di kamar milik Sasuke.

"Jadi, kalian sudah bertemu dengan hantu pria yang dibunuh di kastil itu ?"

"Bagaimana anda tahu mengenai hantu pria yang dibunuh di kastil itu, tuan Sarutobi ?"

"Rumor mengenai kastil berhantu itu sudah ada sejak saya kecil. Salah seorang teman saya nekat memasuki kastil itu dan bertemu dengan hantu pria dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Setelah itu, ia merasa diikuti hingga akhirnya memilih bunuh diri karena ketakutan", tetua desa itu menjelaskan dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

"Saya bertemu dengan hantu itu dalam wujud manusia" , ucap Deidara.

"Saya juga. Bahkan pria itu menampakkan wujud asli nya dihadapan saya. Sesuai dengan deskripsi anda, tubuh pria itu berlumuran darah dengan bekas tusukkan di bagian dada. Saya juga merasakan perasaan dingin ketika di dekat nya, dan bahkan aroma darah bercampur aroma mawar merah. Namun saya baik – baik saja" , timpal Ino tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut pada suara nya.

"A – anda berhubungan dengan hantu itu? P – pergi dari tempat ini ! Anda penyihir !" , teriak tetua desa dengan bibir bergetar.

Ino hampir tertawa melihat reaksi tetua desa yang biasanya sangat tegas dan berpengaruh di desa kini tak lebih dari sekadar pria tua dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar.

"Anda menyebut Lady Ino penyihir ? Jangan sembarang menuduh, tuan Sarutobi. " , ucap Deidara dengan tenang namun disertai dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Mengapa anda bisa berhubungan dengan hantu itu ?" , ucap kepala desa dengan suara parau.

Ino menjelaskan mengenai awal kunjungan nya ke kastil tua itu bersama Naruto, Sakura dan Sasori hingga akhirnya Sasuke menampakkan wujud asli nya pada Ino.

"Anda sungguh berani berhubungan dengan hantu itu, Lady Ino"

"Tidak, saya takut pada awal nya. Namun, saya masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti mengenai kebenaran dari tragedy di kastil itu"

"Lady Ino, leluhur saya adalah salah satu pelayan di kastil tua itu. Kisah mengenai tragedy di kastil itu diceritakan turun temurun di keluarga kami."

Ino mendengarkan kepala desa itu dengan antusias. Deidara mendengarkan sambil menuangkan wine ke dalam setiap gelas.

"Kastil itu dibangun oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha. Saat itu, kastil itu merupakan kastil megah di masa nya. Anak bungsu dan anak sulung di keluarga itu memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Anak bungsu itu memiliki sifat yang sangat baik dan tidak membedakan orang lain berdasarkan status social. Menurut cerita leluhurku, sang anak bungsu melakukan berbagai hal tanpa bantuan pelayan. Ia juga bergaul dengan para pelayan dan sering belajar memasak dengan para juru masak secara diam – diam. Semua orang menyukai si anak bungsu. Sang anak sulung merasa cemburu dan tidak menyayangi adik nya. Akhirnya, anak sulung itu membunuh adik nya dengan menusukkan pedang dan mengubur mayat adik nya di salah satu bagian rumah dengan meminta bantuan para pelayan."

'Jadi, cerita pria itu sama dengan cerita tetua desa' , batin Ino.

"Para pelayan tidak sanggup menolah perintah sang anak sulung. Leluhurku tidak termasuk orang yang mengubur mayat si anak bungsu. Namun para pelayan yang merasa menyesal memilih mengundurkan diri dan pergi jauh dari kastil itu atau melakukan bunuh diri. Sang anak sulung tidak segan memukul atau menendang para pekerja yang kinerja nya buruk."

"Keterlaluan sekali" , gumam Ino dan Deidara.

"Sang anak sulung merupakan orang yang memiliki kepribadian buruk. Setelah ia menjadi Lord, ia mulai bermusuhan dengan para bangsawan lain nya Suatu saat, setelah pulang berkuda dengan para pengawal nya, ia bertemu dengan seorang bangsawan yang merupakan musuh nya dan dibunuh. Ada yang mengatakan ia dibunuh bangsawan itu, ada pula yang mengatakan ia dibunuh pengawalnya"

"Pantas saja kastil itu disebut berhantu. Ternyata sejarah kastil itu memang buruk" , ucap Deidara.

"Memang. Karena itulah kastil ini disebut berhantu."

'Ino dan Deidara mengangkat gelas, begitupula dengan tetua desa. Mereka membenturkan gelas dan menyesap wine masing – masing.

"Lady Ino, siapakah yang memberitahu anda mengenai letak makam itu ?", tetua desa bertanya sambil menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas Ino dan Deidara.

"Pria yang saya temui di kastil itu"

"Roh pria itu ?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Saya akan menuliskan surat kepada pastor agar ia bersedia mengadakan upacara pemakaman yang layak bagi jasad yang dikuburkan di kastil itu."

"Kami akan menemui pastor. Biar kami saja yang menyerahkan surat itu" , ucap Deidara sambil meletakkan gelas wine yang sudah diminumnya.

"Biarkan saya yang melakukan nya. Saya tidak pantas menyuruh anda, Lord Deidara."

"Saya bersedia membantu anda, tuan Sarutobi. Lagipula anda sudah membantu kami."

"Baiklah bila anda bersikeras" , tetua desa mengambil kertas dengan sejenis batang besi berujung tajam yang harus dicelupkan tinta untuk dipakai dan sebotol tinta serta mulai menuliskan surat.

"Tuan Sarutobi, saya harap anda tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun mengenai saya yang berhubungan dengan hantu di kastil itu dan meminta bantuan kepada anda" , ucap Ino dengan sopan namun dengan nada yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Anda dapat mempercayai saya, Lady Ino"

Pembicaraan bersama tetua desa yang dikunjungi Ino dan Deidara berlangsung selama 2 jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Ino dan Deidara keluar dari rumah tetua desa itu.

Ino dan Deidara memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan pergi ke gereja keesokan pagi nya.

….*….

Keesokan pagi nya, Ino terbangun dan bersiap mengunjungi kastil itu seperti biasanya.

Namun, Ino teringat mengenai kejadian semalam. Ino menyentuh bibir nya dengan jari nya dan mengusap nya dengan lembut.

'Apa yang kulihat kemarin adalah kenyataan. Aku harus bisa menguatkan diri ku dan menerima realita' , Ino terus mengulang kalimat afirmasi itu dalam hati nya untuk meyakinkan diri nya sendiri.

Ino benar – benar kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Pagi ini, penampilan nya saat bangun tidur sangat hancur. Kantung mata nya menghitam, ia tak bisa tidur semalam dan hanya tertidur selama empat jam.

Ino berjalan turun dari kamar dan meminta pelayan nya menyiapkan air untuk mandi berendam. Ino sama sekali tak berniat melakukan perawatan apapun pada kulit nya atau memperhatikan penampilan seperti yang biasa dilakukan nya belakangan ini.

Ino mandi berendam dengan cepat dan hanya membersihkan wajah dengan air hangat. Untuk hari ini, Ino mengambil gaun di lemari nya dengan asal dan menggerai rambut nya.

Temari, pelayan yang setiap hari membantu nya memilih pakaian dan menata rambut merasa khawatir.

"Lady Ino, penampilan anda hari ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Saya khawatir Lady Yamanaka akan marah bila melihat penampilan anda yang seperti ini"

"Biarkan saja. Perasaanku sedang tidak baik"

"Bolehkah saya memasangkan aksesoris rambut di rambut anda ?"

"Terserah."

Temari menaikkan rambut Ino ke atas dan menahan nya dengan sirkam yang terbuat dari emas dengan hiasan berlian.

"Terima kasih, Temari"

"Tunggu, anda belum menggunakan kosmetik, Lady Ino."

Temari memakaikan bedak di wajah Ino dengan tebal. Ino tidak memakai pemerah bibir, hanya pemerah pipi agar wajah nya terlihat cerah.

Ino berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan menuruni tangga. Deidara sudah menunggu nya di bawah tangga. Deidara berjalan di samping Ino menuju gereja.

"Ino, semalam kau kurang tidur, ya ?"

"Memangnya kenapa, kak Deidara ?"

"Kantung mata mu menghitam dan sedikit bengkak. Sepertinya kau sangat terpukul"

"Memang, aku sangat kehilangan. Pria itu merupakan cinta pertama ku."

"Ino, aku kasihan pada mu. Sungguh, aku ikut bersedih. Tetapi, kau harus melupakan pria itu dan membuka hati mu untuk pria lain."

"Aku mungkin tak bisa melupakan pria itu. Kalau aku tak menikah, bagaimana dengan reaksi ibu dan ayah ?"

"Ino, keluarga kita akan malu bila kau tak menikah. Tolonglah, setidaknya kau harus menikah. Kau bisa bercerai bila pria itu menyakitimu."

"Aku yang akan menyakiti pria itu, kak. Aku tak bisa menikahi pria yang tak kucintai dan berpura – pura mencintai nya"

"Ino, aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini." , Deidara menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap Ino. "Sebagai seorang kakak, aku tak ingin melihatmu menderita"

"Aku sangat merindukan pria itu. Aku merindukan senyum nya, nasihat nya, kue buatan nya, segala nya yang ada pada pria itu membuatku rindu."

"Ino.." , ucap Deidara dengan nada khawatir. "Kau harus menerima takdir."

Ino terdiam dan berjalan memasuki halaman gereja menuju sebuah rumah kecil di belakang gereja yang merupakan tempat tinggal dua orang pastor di gereja ini. Ino mengetuk pintu.

Seorang pastor berusia sekitar tiga puluhan dengan rambut pirang bermata biru membuka pintu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Lady Ino. "

"Selamat pagi, pastor. "

"Apa kabar ? Saya sering melihat anda berdoa di gereja setiap sore belakangan ini" , ucap pastor itu dengan ramah.

"Saya baik – baik saja, pastor. Saya datang kesini untuk meminta bantuan pastor atas permintaan tetua desa" , Ino mengeluarkan surat yang diberikan tetua desa dan menyerahkan kepada pastor.

Pastor itu terlihat kaget dan mengangkat alis nya saat membaca isi surat itu, namun ia mengangguk dan mengambil kertas dan pena bulu beserta botol tinta

Pastor itu menuliskan surat balasan kepada tetua desa dan melipat kertas itu serta menyerahkan kepada Ino.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada tetua desa. Katakan padanya bahwa saya bersedia mengadakan upacara pemakaman"

"Terima kasih banyak, pastor" , Ino membungkukkan tubuh di hadapan pastor itu.

"Lady Ino, tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu. Ini sudah merupakan kewajiban saya sebagai seorang pastor."

Ino memperbaiki posisi tubuh nya dan kembali berdiri lalu tersenyum.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih, pastor. Semoga tuhan selalu memberkati anda"

"Semoga tuhan selalu memberkati keluarga kalian." , jawab pastor itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih, pastor" , ucap Deidara.

"Hati – hati dalam perjalanan kalian, Lord Deidara, Lady Ino."

Ino dan Deidara mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah pastor itu. Ino dan Deidara berjalan menuju rumah tetua desa itu.

Ino memandang gereja itu dan terdiam lama. Ia teringat setiap hari yang ia habiskan bersama pria itu yang selalu disertai dengan kunjungan ke gereja setiap sore untuk berdoa sebelum pulang.

Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Ino. Deidara dengan cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna putih dari saku celana nya dan mengusap mata Ino dengan lembut.

Ino tertegun, sentuhan Deidara mirip dengan sentuhan pria itu. Namun, sentuhan Deidara terasa hangat. Ino merindukan jari – jari dingin pria itu yang menyentuh nya.

Ino ingin mengunjungi kastil tua itu, namun ia sadar bahwa tak ada lagi pria yang akan menyambut nya dengan ramah dan menghidangkan makanan ringan yang lezat serta wine berkualitas tinggi.

Deidara menghapus air mata Ino dan memasukkan sapu tangan nya ke dalam saku celana setelah melipat nya terlebih dahulu.

"Kak Deidara, terima kasih telah mempercayai ucapanku dan membantu ku berbicara dengan ibu dan tetua desa" , ucap Ino dengan suara pelan.

"Aku juga berhutang dengan pria itu karena telah membantuku membuat adikku bahagia" , jawab Deidara. "Jadi aku akan membalas nya dengan berusaha agar pria itu dapat dimakamkan dengan layak"

"Aku ikut merasa senang sekaligus lega bila kau bahagia, Ino. Tetapi aku juga sedih dan khawatir bila kau terus terpuruk seperti ini" ucap Deidara dengan tatapan penuh perhatian sambil berjalan di samping Ino dan menggandeng nya.

Ino memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum di hadapan Deidara.

"Terima kasih telah menenangkanku, kak. Aku akan berusaha melupakan pria itu"

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melupakan pria itu, Ino. Aku akan meminta ibu agar mengirim mu pergi dari desa ini untuk sementara waktu."

"Aku lebih baik berada di desa ini sambil berusaha menerima realita" , ucap Ino sambil mempercepat langkah nya menuju rumah tetua desa.

….*….

Ino dan Deidara sampai di depan rumah tetua desa. Ino mengetuk pintu sambil membunyikan bel.

"Selamat pagi, Lord Deidara, Lady Ino. Silahkan masuk"

"Tidak perlu, kami hanya akan mengantarkan surat dari pastor." , ucap Deidara.

Ino mengeluarkan surat dari saku dress yang dipakai nya dan menyerahkan kepada tetua desa.

"Pastor itu bersedia mengadakan upacara pemakaman untuk jenazah yang dimakamkan di kastil tua itu" , timpal Ino.

Tetua desa membaca isi surat yang diberikan pastor itu.

"Lord Deidara, Lady Ino, sepertinya pemakaman baru akan dilakukan setelah hasil penjualan barang – barang di dalam kastil itu terkumpul. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?" , ucap tetua desa itu.

"Saya akan membayar seluruh biaya pemakaman itu" , jawab Deidara dengan cepat tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun.

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya. Hasil penjualan barang – barang itu dapat dipakai sebagian untuk disetorkan kepada raja sebagai pajak tahunan, sementara sebagian lain nya dapat digunakan untuk pembangunan desa ini atau membantu warga desa yang kesulitan secara ekonomi." , ucap Deidara.

"Anda sungguh berhati mulia, Lord Deidara." , puji tetua desa itu.

"Jangan memberitahu para warga desa mengenai saya yang menanggung biaya pemakaman. Saya tidak ingin hal ini dipublikasikan"

"Tentu saja, Lord Deidara"

"Saya berharap agar pemakaman sudah dapat dilaksanakan paling lambat dua hari kemudian."

"Saya akan membantu anda, Lord Deidara." , tetua desa itu menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

"Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk mengumpulkan para warga untuk membongkar makam itu dan menguburkan jenazah itu. Saya akan memberikan mereka upah 2 pound,"

"Saya akan segera melakukan nya." , ucap tetua desa.

….*….

Dua hari kemudian, upacara pemakaman untuk jenazah Sasuke dilaksanakan. Ketika makam itu dibongkar, jenazah pria itu tinggal berupa tulang belulang. Tulang belulang itu dibersihkan dan dipindahkan ke sebuah peti yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang cukup tebal dan dilapisi dengan kain putih.

Pastor mengadakan misa untuk arwah pria itu di gereja. Hampir seluruh warga desa, kecuali orang tua Ino yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju London menghadiri pesta yang diadakan salah seorang bangsawan dan beberapa warga desa yang kebetulan sedang berada di luar kota, menghadiri misa tersebut. Tak seorangpun menangis saat misa berlangsung, Ino satu – satu nya orang yang menangis. Ino bahkan menundukkan kepala sepanjang misa dan berulangkali mengusap air mata dengan sapu tangan. Ia berusaha agar tidak terisak selama misa.

Setelah misa berlangsung, jenazah itu dimakamkan di kompleks pemakaman keluarga Uchiha yang hanya dibatasi dengan pagar besi yang memisahkan dengan tempat pemakaman warga desa.

Ino menangis dan terisak di pelukan Deidara saat peti dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Ino menghapus air mata nya dan memaksakan diri melihat seluruh proses pemakaman. Ino tak ingin kehilangan satu pun momen mengenai pria yang dicintai nya, yang kini tak dapat ditemui nya lagi.

Seorang warga desa memasangkan batu nisan di atas makam yang baru saja selesai dibuat. Ino merasa seluruh tubuh nya lemas, ia sulit memercayai realita. Ino memaksakan diri nya agar tidak pingsan di acara pemakaman.

Ino meremas gaun hitam nya dengan kuat, berusaha menguatkan diri nya sendiri. Sepanjang pemakaman, Ino sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan pria itu.

Satu persatu warga desa mulai pergi setelah acara pemakaman selesai. Deidara membagikan uang kepada pastor, tetua desa dan para warga yang membantu.

Sakura dan Naruto menghampiri Ino, Ino langsung memeluk mereka berdua dan menangis sesengukan.

"Ino, bersabarlah" , ucap Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Ino.

"Aku juga sedih ketika mengetahui pria tampan itu ternyata bukan manusia. Tapi, kau harus menerima takdir." , bisik Sakura sambil mengusap kepala Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukan dan melangkah menuju makam yang baru saja selesai dibuat. Ia berdoa dengan khusyuk agar arwah pria itu diberi ketenangan dan mendapat tempat di surga.

Ino berdoa dengan khusyuk dan cukup lama. Deidara menunggu Ino hingga selesai berdoa dengan sabar. Ino akhirnya pulang setelah seluruh warga desa meninggalkan makam itu sambil menangis.

….*….

Ino terus menangis sesudah pemakaman itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bernafsu makan atau melakukan aktifitas apapun. Naruto dan Sakura bahkan berkunjung ke taman di rumah Ino, namun Ino hanya bersedia menemui mereka selama tiga puluh menit.

Ino mencoba memmbuat apple pie sesuai dengan resep yang diberikan pria itu. Aroma lezat khas apple pie yang baru matang tercium ketika Ino mengeluarkan apple pie itu dari oven.

Ino teringat saat pertama kali memanggang apple pie bersama pria itu. Saat apple pie matang, Ino bersikeras agar pria itu membiarkan diri nya mengeluarkan apple pie dari oven. Namun, pria itu menolak dengan alasan khawatir bila Ino tanpa sengaja menyentuh bagian panas dari oven dam terluka.

Ino memotong apple pie itu dan memakan nya. Aroma, kelezatan, bahkan tampilan apple pie itu sama persis dengan buatan pria itu. Namun, apple pie itu terasa pahit bagi Ino, walaupun para pelayan dan Deidara memuji kelezatan apple pie itu.

Apple pie itu hanya lah sebuah kenangan yang mengingatkan akan pria itu. Kini Ino sadar, apa yang diinginkan nya bukanlah resep atau kue buatan pria itu, ia menginginkan pria itu. Ino rindu mendengarkan suara pria itu yang menyambut nya setiap hari atau ketika memberinya saran dan mengkhawatirkan nya, rasa dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan pria itu, atau senyuman pria itu.

Perasaan Ino terhadap pria itu terlalu dalam. Pria itu merupakan cinta pertama Ino, dan Ino yakin ia tidak dapat mencintai pria manapun seperti hal nya ia mencintai pria itu. Segala impian nya terkubur dalam – dalam ketika ia menghadapi realita yang menyakitkan. Ino bahkan tak lagi memiliki hasrat untuk melanjutkan hidup nya seperti biasanya.

Malam ini, Ino tak dapat tertidur. Ia sulit tidur dan menghabiskan malam dengan memandang keluar melalui jendela kamar sejak jenazah pria itu dimakamkan.

Bulan memancarkan sinar lembut nan menawan. Ino memandang bulan itu dan menyadari bahwa malam ini merupakan malam bulan purnama.

Ino dengan cepat menutup jendela kamar dan mengganti gaun malam nya dengan gaun berwarna merah dengan rok mengembang dengan hiasan pita di ujung gaun nya.

Ino memasukkan pisau lipat ke dalam saku rok nya sebagai alat pertahanan diri dan berjalan mengendap – endap tanpa mengenakan alas kaki hingga sampai ke pintu depan rumah nya.

Ino membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan menutup pintu. Ia memastikan bahwa seluruh pelayan maupun Deidara tidak menyadari keberadaan nya. Ino merasa sedikit lega karena ayah dan ibu nya masih berada di London.

Ino memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna merah dan berlari meninggalkan rumah nya sambil mengangkat rok nya. Ia berniat mengunjungi kastil tua itu untuk yang terakhir kali nya untuk membuktikan mitos mengenai hantu pria yang terlihat di malam bulan purnama. Ia sangat merindukan pria itu dan ingin bertemu dengan nya.

Ino sampai di gerbang kastil itu. Ia menurunkan rok nya yang tadi sedikit diangkat nya saat berlari. Dari kejauhan, kastil itu masih terlihat sama, namun banyak barang – barang di dalam kastil itu yang sudah diambil untuk dijual ke pelelangan dengan harga tinggi.

Ino berjalan pelan memasuki kastil itu menuju taman bunga mawar merah. Mawar merah itu terlihat menawan terkena cahaya bulan purnama yang sangat terang.

Ino melihat sekelebat bayangan pria sedang berdiri di tengah taman yang ditumbuhi mawar merah itu. Ino berjalan ke arah bayangan pria itu dengan pelan.

Ino melihat dengan jelas bayangan pria itu ketika ia berdiri di dekat bayangan itu. Bayangan itu terlihat semakin jelas, membentuk sosok pria yang dirindukan nya dengan pakaian abad 16 yang dilihat Ino dalam pikiran nya saat kunjungan pertama ke kastil tua ini, namun dengan tubuh pria itu tak lagi berlumuran darah.

"Sa.. suke" , Ino menggumamkan nama pria itu.

"Nona Yamanaka, saya menunggu anda" , ucap pria itu dengan suara lembut.

Ino langsung memeluk pria itu, menghirup aroma khas pria itu dan menangis.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya sangat merindukan anda" , ucap Ino sambil menangis terisak.

Pria itu memeluk Ino dan mengusap rambut Ino dengan jemari nya yang panjang dan lentik. Ino dapat merasakan dingin di kepala nya, namun sensasi dingin ini membuat nya merasa nyaman.

Sinar rembulan menerangi mereka berdua. Di bawah sinar bulan, pria itu terlihat semakin menawan. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan, namun juga bisa disebut cantik dengan mata hitam yang besar bagaikan batu onyx dengan hidung kecil yang mancung dan bibir tipis yang pucat. Kulit pria itu sangat lembut dan terawat, serta putih bagaikan bulu seekor angsa. Pria itu pastilah sangat tampan semasa hidup nya.

Ujung rambut pria itu mengenai wajah Ino, Ino menyetuh nya perlahan dengan jari nya. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh pria itu sebelum pria itu benar – benar pergi.

Saat ini, Ino tak peduli apakah pria dihadapan nya adalah nyata, atau hanya sebuah ilusi yang tercipta dari kerinduan nya.

"Nona Yamanaka, terima kasih atas bantuan anda. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada setiap orang yang mau hadir di upacara pemakaman itu, khususnya kepada Lord Deidara."

Ino mengangguk tanpa terlihat oleh pria itu dan mengeratkan pelukan nya. Ino ingin seperti ini selamanya.

"Tuan Uchiha, saya tak bisa menjalani hidup tanpa keberadaan anda di samping saya. Kini, saya tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk melanjutkan hidup" Ino berbisik di telinga pria itu.

Pria itu melepaskan pelukan nya dan menyentuh pundak Ino dengan kedua tangan nya dan menguncang nya dengan kasar.

"Nona Yamanaka, anda harus bisa menerima realita." , ucap pria itu dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Saya tak bisa bersama dengan anda. Namun saya akan selalu mencintai dan menjaga anda"

Ino membiarkan air mata nya mengalir tanpa berusaha menghapus nya. Air mata Ino terlihat bersinar bagaikan kristal jernih yang diterangi cahaya bulan. Pria itu merasa sedikit bersalah, dengan jemari nya yang dingin, ia kembali menghapus air mata Ino.

"Tuan Uchiha, anda cinta pertama dan terakhit saya. Perasaan ini terlalu dalam, terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan." , Ino kembali menyatakan isi hati nya. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan aturan mengenai seorang wanita yang tabu menyatakan cinta kepada pria, terutama bila wanita itu seorang bangsawan.

"Anda harus belajar merelakan nya, nona Yamanaka. Saya mengharapkan anda hidup berbahagia bersama pria yang benar – benar mencintai anda dan dapat menjadi suami anda."

"Saya tidak peduli mengenai suami atau apapun itu. Yang saya inginkan hanyalah anda seorang, tuan Uchiha."

Ino kembali menangis, ia masih merasa tak rela. Ia benar – benar dibutakan oleh cinta yang tak wajar, cinta terhadap roh seorang pria yang telah meninggal.

"Nona Yamanaka, tolonglah. Anda membuat saya merasa khawatir dan tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dengan tenang.", pria itu berkata dengan suara yang cukup tegas untuk menunjukkan keseriusan ucapan nya.

Ino mengeluarkan pisau lipat itu dan mengarahkan pada jantung nya.

"Nona Yamanaka ! Hentikan !" , pria itu berteriak dan menarik tangan Ino.

Ino hanya menunduk dan terisak. Pria itu kembali mengusap air mata Ino dan langsung memeluk Ino.

"Nona Yamanaka, terima kasih atas segala nya. Saya mohon, jalanilah sisa hidup anda dengan sebaik mungkin. Pertemuan ini merupakan yang terakhir" , bisik pria itu dengan lembut.

Ino kembali memeluk pria itu dengan erat dan menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu. Pria itu membalas pelukan Ino dan membiarkan Ino menangis di pelukan nya.

Ino menyelipkan satu tangan nya ke saku gaun nya, pria itu tak menyadari gerakan tangan Ino. Dengan mantap, Ino menusukkan pisau ke dalam perut nya.

Darah mulai menetes dari perut Ino, namun Ino tak mengerang kesakitan. Pria itu melepaskan pelukan nya dan berniat menahan tubuh Ino dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit panik.

"Nona Yamanaka ! Hentikan ! Anda harus tetap hidup demi masa depan anda !"

Teriakan pria itu terdengar samar – samar bagi Ino. Kesadaran Ino mulai menipis, pandangan mata nya mulai sedikit gelap dan ia merasa sedikit lemas. Dengan gerakan tangan yang sedikit lemah, Ino menancapkan pisau di dada nya.

Pria itu berusaha menahan tubuh Ino, namun pria itu tak sempat menangkap tubuh Ino yang hampir terjatuh. Tubuh Ino terbaring di atas rerumputan dengan pisau lipat tertancap di dada nya. Darah mengalir dari perut dan jantung nya dan mengenai bunga mawar merah yang berada di taman itu, seperti kematian yang dialami pria yang dicintainya ratusan tahun lalu . Mata Ino menutup dan tubuh nya tak lagi bergerak, Ino meninggal dengan senyum di wajah nya.

Ino bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pria itu, dengan wujud roh nya. Pria itu menatap nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Nona Yamanaka, mengapa anda melakukan semua ini ? Anda sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan saya"

"Ya, saya ingin bersama dengan anda selamanya. Walaupun harus dilakukan dengan kematian, saya tak mempermasalahkan nya"

"Nona Yamanaka, anda tak seharusnya seperti ini. Anda akan menyesal suatu saat nanti"

"Salahkan diri anda yang membuat saya buta akan cinta. Saya tak akan menyesal, asal bisa bersama dengan anda"

"Nona Yamanaka, anda juga membuat saya mencintai seseorang yang tak seharusnya saya cintai."

"Kini, kita dapat saling mencintai tanpa halangan apapun ."

"Ya, kita dapat kembali bersama, nona Yamanaka. Saya juga sedikit tak rela kehilangan anda"

"Kini anda tak perlu lagi merasa kehilangan, tuan Uchiha." , bisik Ino.

"Ya, anda benar. " , pria itu terdiam dengan wajah sedikit merona. "Saya sangat mencintai anda. Anda membuat saya terjerat akan cinta yang anda berikan. Senyum anda, keceriaan anda, itu semua sungguh menarik bagi saya"

"Anda terlalu sempurna, tuan Uchiha. Saya tak akan merelakkan hidup saya hanya untuk seorang pria biasa. Mulai sekarang, saya adalah milik anda."

"Seperti nya saya harus menunda kepergian saya dari tempat ini" , ucap pria itu sambil melangkah maju dan memeluk Ino, kemudian mencium bibir.

Pria itu tak berusaha menunjukkan diri nya dengan wujud manusia. Ia kembali ke wujud semula. Ino tak lagi merasakan sensasi dingin dari bibir pria itu, sebaliknya ia merasakan kelembutan bibir pria itu yang kini mencium bibirnya.

Pria itu melepaskan bibir nya dan berkata, "Saya ingin jujur kepada anda. Maaf telah membohongi anda untuk yang terakhir kali"

"Apa itu ?"

"Sebenarnya, makanan yang saya berikan kepada para tamu adalah sebuah ilusi. Makanan itu sebenarnya terbuat dari bahan makanan yang berada di kastil tua ini sejak abad 16 dan terlihat baru karena pengaruh energi bunga mawar yang sewaktu itu terciprat darah saya."

"Saya bersyukur anda menghidangkan makanan – makanan itu. Makanan itu membuat saya semakin tertarik dan mengagumi anda. Makanan itu mengingatkan saya kepada anda dan membuat saya begitu menginginkan anda"

"Ah, nona Yamanaka" , ucap pria itu dengan wajah tersipu.

Pria itu mengenggam telapak tangan Ino dengan telapak tangan besar yang lembut milik nya dan berdiri di bawah sinar bulan.

"Mulai sekarang, kita saling memiliki satu sama lain, nona Yamanaka. Kita akan selalu bersama dan saya berharap anda tidak akan bosan terhadap saya"

"Tentu saja. Bila saya bosan terhadap anda, saya tidak akan sudi berkunjung ke rumah anda setiap hari selama tiga minggu. Anda terlalu menarik untuk menjadi seorang pria yang membosankan"

Pria itu kembali mencium bibir Ino. Kali ini, pria itu mencium bibir Ino dengan intens dipenuhi rasa cinta di hati nya. Mereka berdua berciuman di bawah sinar bulan, di tengah taman yang dipenuhi mawar merah yang merupakan tempat favorit sekaligus tempat pertemuan pertama mereka berdua.

Mawar merah di taman itu seolah menyatukan Ino dan pria itu melalui darah. Mawar merah itu menyerap darah Ino setelah sebelumnya menyerap darah pria itu. Mawar merah itu terlihat semakin merah, dengan darah yang berasal dari tubuh Ino menggenangi sebagian taman mawar merah itu.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Gomen, author lama update karena author abis holiday ke puncak.**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fict ini dari awal sampai akhir & ngasih review, khususnya Secretly D. Ar, nagisa - chan (guest), uchihakhamya, & yuriska. dian. 5.**

**Author mengharapkan review dari para readers, terutama untuk ending nya.**

**Sorry mengenai ending yg mungkin jauh dari ekspektasi para readers + penjelasan mengenai mawar merah yang nggak masuk akal.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**-Sofia. siquella : Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Sofia - san.**

**-Secretly : udah diperjelas di chapter akhir. Sorry ya, ending nya pasti mengecewaka nih _**

**-nagisa - chan : iya. Sasuke nya memang hantu.**

**-yuriska : udah diperjelas di chapter ini kok**

**-Serion Furukawa : dari google, terutama wikipedia. Kalau ttg inggris, aku liat di & .org bwt pakaian nya. Memang nih, aksi mengakui kesalahan miliknya itu rada ribet. Cuma setau aku, sikap kayak gitu untuk menunjukkan kesopanan, kan ?**

**Thanks for all reviews.**


End file.
